


也许你是大海，而我只是石头

by MeowRong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bad Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowRong/pseuds/MeowRong
Summary: 他的名字在她的舌尖上变得苦涩，像是某种腐坏掉的东西。Harold起身走向门口的时候，动作是那样迟缓而笨拙。他一瘸一拐，脊柱僵硬，在门前台阶上向她转身的时候，只能转动整个身体，而不仅仅是他的头部。Grace想到了钉在他骨头里的金属螺栓和钢钉，所有那些在流血过后又愈合，留下疤痕的东西。
Relationships: Grace Hendricks/John Reese, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks/John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 11





	也许你是大海，而我只是石头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe you were the ocean, when i was just a stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475213) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> 翻译自illuminatedcities的maybe you were the ocean, when i was just a stone

第一部分

现在。  
Grace遇见Harold时，他不是Harold，他会在冬天买甜筒，送花给她，并用整洁的字体在纸卡上写下线索。  
Grace遇见John时，他不是John，他是一枚偷来的警徽，一个不属于他的名字，脸上挂着悲伤的微笑。  
这里面有些蹊跷，就藏在某处，但是她不知道那是什么。

那时。  
他走来的样子好像一片落叶飘落在她面前。她没有想到，最初是不敢，定义她胸膛里甜蜜温暖的感觉。  
他们聊啊聊，他对她微笑的样子仿佛她比一月的中央公园更有趣，比天空、青草和他们脚下的大地都更有趣。从来没有人那样看过她，好像她是某人问题的答案，是一把精致的银色钥匙，可以打开某扇门。  
他的名字是Harold Martin，他找到了她，找到了她自己都已经忘记存在的那一部分，一些东西在她的心头舒展，像花一样绽放：他看到了她，终于，在这么久之后，有人看到了她。  
他叫Harold Martin。

现在。  
Grace打开门，一个长得像Harold Martin的人就在她门口的台阶上等着。他穿着一望便知价格不菲的三件套，看起来讨人喜欢。眼镜不太一样，她只能想到这些了，跟我们上次见面时他带的眼镜不一样。他为什么要换眼镜？  
“我还活着，”那人说  
“我发现了，”Grace说，她感到恐慌，心脏像只笼中的小鸟一样在喉咙里跳动。  
然后她在他面前关上了门。

那时。  
“没有过几个人，”Harold在她解开他的衬衫时说，目光在她的脸上徘徊着。  
Grace凑过去亲吻他。“难以置信，”她轻松地说。  
他脸红了，这样子在他脸上很好看。“我是想说，我没有多少经验，”他坚持着说。他抓住自己的手，好像不知道让它们怎样才好。  
Grace放任他的衬衫敞开，开始解他的腰带。“嗯哼，”她心不在焉地说。  
“我只是想确保你不会失望，”Harold艰难地吞咽着。他抚摸着她的头发，拢到她耳后。他抚摸着她，仿佛她是某种极其珍贵的宝物，而她想在他的双手下舒展自己，让他了解她每一寸身体。  
“你想得太多了，”她带着责备的意味亲吻他的下巴。他的担忧在她心里泛起一股暖流。她喜欢性爱，和某人第一次时亲密时的感觉，接吻、抚摸并一起找到节奏时的愉悦感。  
他们的进展堪称缓慢，五次约会，除了唇上的纯洁一吻以外什么也没有发生。她也想要这样，想要一个如此照顾她的人，一个想要确保她感到安全和快乐的人。  
她倾身去亲吻他的脸颊。“如果你觉得进展太快，我们可以再等等，”她说。但是她能通过他的自持感受到他的欲望，他在通过纯粹的意志力控制自己。这是为了她，Grace想。只是为了她。她脱下自己的裙子。他的眼睛张大了，靠近她，嘴唇张开贴在她的喉咙上，湿热而完美。她想要爬上他的大腿，扶住他的肩膀，想感受他压在自己身上的重量。  
Harold看着她，凌乱、紧张，但又那么开心。“我一秒也不想再等了，”他说。  
Grace抓过他的手，十指相扣。她知道她将拥有这个，她想，甚至是终其一生。

现在。  
一周以来，Grace都感觉像被包裹在棉花球里，感官迟钝。她的生活好像变成了一长串无尽的选择和杂务：起床，洗澡，选要穿的衣服，在水壶响起的时候站在厨房台面前。她对着橱柜里一摞纸盒盯了许久才选出茶包扔进杯子里。所有这些选择都仿佛没有结果。电话没有来电，邮箱里也没有信件。  
Harold在他第一次到访以后又来过一次。这一次她太累了，颤抖着，没有力气赶走他。她只是打开了门就径直走了回去，等着他跟上来。他客厅里坐下，一直到他们之间桌子上的那杯茶变凉。  
Grace把手放在腿上，抠着撕着甲床上那一点皮肤。Harold给她讲那些事，那些关于监控，政府，智能计算机与阴谋，还有前CIA特工和社保号码的事。她只是听着，没有打断他。她从来没有听他不间断地说过这么多话，真相像从打开的水龙头里一样流出来。他说完时外面已经天黑了。  
“我只是想保证你的安全，”Harold说：“除此以外没有别的办法能保护你了。”  
她有成千上万的问题想问：所以你一直在监视着我？从来就没有想过要联系我吗？你自己的葬礼时你是不是在场？你遇到其他人了吗？你想让我说什么？最终她只是点了点头：“Harold，请你现在就离开。”  
他的名字在她的舌尖上变得苦涩，像是某种腐坏掉的东西。Harold起身走向门口的时候，动作是那样迟缓而笨拙。他一瘸一拐，脊柱僵硬，在门前台阶上向她转身的时候，只能转动整个身体，而不仅仅是他的头部。Grace想到了钉在他骨头里的金属螺栓和钢钉，所有那些在流血过后又愈合，留下疤痕的东西。  
“这是我做过最艰难的决定，”他说，声音里百感交集。  
他伸出手，好像想要抚摸她的肩膀或头发。Grace不得不努力保持清醒才能不躲开他：她的大脑里有个不理智的声音，他的皮肤会像一具死尸一样冰凉。“你死了，”她想道：“留下我我孤零零一个人。”  
他还没有碰到她就停了下来。“太危险了，Grace，我无法接受失去你。“  
Grace点了点头。她读到过，有时候人们不会立刻对突如其来的创伤有所反应，你有可能会拖着骨折的腿走着离开车祸现场，并在一段时间内感觉不到有什么问题，完全意识不到你的断肢，还有头发里的血和玻璃碎片。她忍不住想自己什么时候才能感受到那种疼痛，那究竟会有多疼。她想知道摸一摸自己的头上面会不会有血。  
“为什么是现在？”她突然问道，被自己的声音吓了一跳。  
Harold吞咽了下，说：“最近一些事情的进展让我开始怀疑自己是否应该把你蒙在鼓里。”  
蒙在鼓里。真是个恰当的比喻，她想道：这些年来她一直感觉有人吹灭了所有的蜡烛，关掉了所有的灯。  
“最近的什么事？”  
他的嘴抿成了一条僵硬的，不快的线条。“某位了解你……情况的人认为你应该知道真相。虽然我们所提到的这位动机也许不那么高尚，但我觉得她说的没错。”  
Grace想了一会。“你来告诉我是因为你不想由她来。你宁愿自己说。”  
他的脸色变得惨白，但依然面无表情。她不需要语言来确认了。  
“如果不是这样的话，你还会这么做吗？”她问道，“如果除了你没有别人知道，你会在某个时刻告诉我吗？”  
“我不知道，”Harold说。他看上去很痛苦，像是被打垮了。“我真的不知道。”  
第二天当她出门的时候，她能感觉到数百个监控摄像头的眼睛扫过自己。这种侵略性的感觉让人毛骨悚然，直冒冷汗。

那时。  
她在Harold的注视下醒来，他侧身撑着手肘，阳光透过百叶窗洒进房间。  
“早上好，”Grace说，凑过去偷来一个吻，Harold把一只手滑进她的头发，捧住她的后脑勺抱紧她，懒洋洋地亲吻她的后背。  
“我还没刷牙呢，”Grace在他们分开的时候尴尬地说。只要看着他脸上的笑容和嘴角温柔的表情，她好像永远不会感到难过。他不戴眼镜时看起来不太一样，诚恳而赤裸。  
“我不介意，”Harold说，他的手掌温暖地贴着她裸露的肩膀。  
她依偎得更紧了，贴着他翻了个身。他拂去她脸上的头发。“我们先别吃早饭，”她咬着嘴唇说。她把他们中间的被子扯开，滑到他腿间。  
“好的，”Harold有点喘不过气，把手放在她臀部固定住她。“我很确定我们能找到点别的事做。”  
她凑过去亲吻他，阳光照射在她背上的感觉如此温暖。

现在。[译注1]  
Riley警探带着一个装满自制点心的塑料盒出现在她家门口：一堆甜甜软软的肉桂卷。Grace示意他进门，把盒子放在厨房台面上。她忍不住在想寡妇和鳏夫是如何接受来自朋友和邻居的慰问和那些食物的。你丈夫的事我很遗憾，我带了一些炖菜。Harold死的时候，Grace没有任何朋友知道这件事，也就没有人给她送装在盒子里的食物，或者是带着黑边的白色硬纸卡。  
Riley警探在她家客厅里不停地踱步。她不得不两次叫他坐下来。即使是这样他也坐立不安。  
“我很抱歉，”他甚至还没来得及说自己其实不是什么警探，名字叫John以及他认识Harold. 然后他又说，“我们第一次见面的时候我没法告诉你真相，因为Harold在竭尽全力保证你的安全。”  
她以前听过这个说法。“好吧，”Grace说。  
John看上去很痛苦。“他一直留着你的照片。一直都是，他从来也没有忘记。他经常会想起你，也不确定自己是不是做了正确的选择。我认为他只是想确保你绝对安全而已。”随后他又迅速补充道，看起来好像在试图同时说服他们两个人。  
“再给我讲些关于号码的事，”Grace说。“你是怎么开始为Harold工作的？你每天都在做些什么？”  
John用他沙哑、温柔的声音一一回答，他在她的小沙发上看起来有点笨拙，修长的四肢本应该占据更多空间。他把自己像张纸一样折叠了起来，小而规整。  
听他说话要更容易一些，因为他的脸没有Harold那么熟悉。跟John说话不会带来汹涌的记忆。Grace很同情他，他明显为自己因为那些力所不及的事情而对她说谎感到痛苦。这让她对他产生了共情：他显然那么崇敬Harold，深信不疑是Harold拯救了他。  
过了一会儿，她提出要煮咖啡，John马上从座位上弹起来，跟着她到厨房帮忙。他们坐在餐桌旁，喝着热咖啡，吃着他带来的那些甜软的肉桂卷。他谈到他们救下的一个号码，一个在逃命的年轻女孩。Grace伸出手抓住他的，用力握了握。John停止说话，整个身体因为吃惊僵硬起来。  
“我对你说谎并不生气，”Grace说：“你只是做了你认为最好的事。”  
他难以置信地低头看着他们的手，然后小心翼翼地用拇指抚摸她的皮肤。她突然想知道，有没有人触碰过他，他和Harold在他们口中那座与世隔绝的图书馆里，是不是只和任务所涉及到的人说话，他们之间是不是一直礼貌而疏远。  
“我对在你身上发生的那些事很抱歉，”John说。他喉咙里挤出的声音让Grace相信，他对于痛失所爱这件事并不陌生。  
“你是个好人，”Grace说，这句话让他抽回自己的手，好像嘭地关上一扇门。  
“我不应该再占用你的时间了，”John说。

那时。  
Grace抿了一口酒，靠在沙发的一边。她把脚放在Harold的大腿上，他的拇指在她的脚弓上画着圈，按向脚后跟。她听起来好像是一只满足的猫。“给我讲讲防火墙吧，”她突然说，挑起他们之前一段未完成的对话的话头。  
即使Harold对她的要求感到惊讶，他也不会表现出来。Grace喜欢他这一点，他能无缝切换回一场讨论，轻而易举地跟随她跳跃的思维。  
“防火墙是指，”Harold对她说，Grace蜷过来靠在他身边，“假设有一个要保护的系统，防火墙会过滤输入的信息来保护它。”  
Grace皱了皱眉。“信息能造成什么伤害？我是说对计算机。”电脑不能被摧毁自尊，或者被削弱自我价值。Harold有时候把电脑看做人一样，好像它们有头脑，人格和独立思想。这总能让她想象到他专注与电脑对话的样子，跟一台巨大的，闪烁着灯光的电脑，屏幕上滚动着一行行发亮的绿色代码，像电影场景那样。  
“很多，”Harold说，他的大拇指在她的牛仔裤缝上划来划去。她能感觉到他手指落在她大腿上的温度。“它可以调用和接收机密信息。可以告诉系统删除所有数据，或者执行其他类似自我毁灭的命令。”  
Grace歪着头。也许计算机在某种层面上确实是有点自尊的。“那你怎么区分好坏呢？”“哦，有很多种方式，”Harold说。”其中最简单的是白名单：只信任那些被列为允许的发件人的消息。”“这能保护整个系统吗？”  
Harold的脸上掠过一道阴影。“不一定。但这是尽可能安全的做法。”  
Grace伸手去拿酒杯，若有所思地在手中转动着。“那么，你如何决定让哪些人加入这个名单呢——这个名单叫什么来着，白名单？”  
Harold点点头。“你可能需要列出那些你相信不会对系统造成任何伤害的名单。”“这不是一个很严谨的定义，”Grace说：“信任没法衡量。”  
Harold的拇指用力在合适的地方按摩着，Grace舒服地叹了口气。天啊，真不应该穿那双鞋的。  
“我认为，最安全的方法是完全隔绝外部信息，”Harold说：“完全不允许任何外部影响。问题是，长期来看，这是不是可持续的。”他微微耸了耸肩。“大多数人宁愿冒险接受有害信息，也不愿完全切断沟通。”  
尽管脚底按摩的感觉很好，Grace感觉这偏离她的喜好有点太远了。于是她直起身子，在Harold身侧蜷起来，把腿盘在身下。Harold的手臂环绕住她，舒适而熟悉。  
Harold侧过来亲吻她的额头。“我满足你的好奇心了吗？”“暂时吧，”Grace说，把头靠在他的肩膀上。“等着我开始问数据库的原理。”  
Harold轻轻笑了，在她额头上印下一个吻。他把她拉得更近一点。“我等不及了，”他说。

现在。  
Grace打开门，看见Harold站在那里，好像电影里的场景：倾盆大雨，他的外套湿透了，头发也滴着水贴在额头上，看起来惨不忍睹。“Grace，”他说，紧紧抓着伞柄。  
她接过他的外套，给他递了一条毛巾，泡一杯热茶。有那么一阵她忘记了他们是谁，和在他们之间横亘的是什么：看着有点奇怪，Harold在回家的路上被雨淋透，像只落水的狗一样在她的客厅里瑟瑟发抖。但之后她在他身边坐下而他手里抓着杯子看着她的时候，Grace突然想起来了。你死了，我也是。我心里的某一块现在还是死的。  
“我，我特别想见到你。”Harold说：“我很久以来都一直试图让自己放弃这种感觉，一直在避免离你太近。现在情况不同了，我没法再逃避。”  
我可没得选，Grace想。我没法选择接近还是远离。  
“我不知道该怎么办，”Grace说。这是她脑子里唯一能想到的。  
“我不是故意让你痛苦的，”他有气无力，看起来备受煎熬。  
Grace感觉他以前说过这个，或者什么类似的话。但你确实这么做了，她想。你让我很痛苦。  
“那个时候，我失去了特别亲近的人，”Harold说，他把杯子放在桌上，手叠在腿上：“我没有办法接受你发生意外的可能——我——也要对你的死亡负责的可能”  
Grace试图克服自己喉咙上的窒息感说点什么，然后她注意到了他肩膀颤抖的样子，地震般不断的颤抖。是因为寒冷和他湿掉的衣服，这一念头一闪而过，但随后她看到了他的眼睛。不是寒冷的缘故。  
“我真的非常抱歉，”Harold说。他的声音听起来像破碎的玻璃。  
“你死去的时候，我心里的某一部分也分崩离析了。从那以后我一直在试图把它们重建起来，”Grace说。  
Harold转向她。他的脸颊有些湿润，不知是因为雨水还是什么别的，她分不出来。  
他们曾多次坐在这张沙发上：以恋人的身份，亲密无间。Grace希望她能喝下什么药水或者爬进兔子洞，让自己回到那个可以轻松地、发自本能地爱着他的时候。  
“我太想你了，甚至忘记做其他所有的事情。”Grace说，看着雨水从他头上滴落下来。他们周围，房间一片寂静。  
Harold张嘴想说些什么，但是又闭上了。她也想起了这一点：他不善于用语言表达感情，也难以理解人际关系的复杂，两者对他来说都不够精确。  
“我们有一次讨论过防火墙，”Harold说。  
那段记忆带来了生理上的痛苦，就像被纸割伤一样。“是的，”Grace说。她也能感觉到泪水逐渐涌进眼眶。天啊，那些美好慵懒的星期日的午后。“你给我讲了什么样的信息应该被允许通过。白名单什么的。”  
Harold点点头，眼睛盯着沙发布料上暗色的水渍。“我非常善于自我保护。就像我说的，大部分人宁愿活在受伤的可能性下，也不愿完全与信息隔绝。但这不是我处世的方式。我的防火墙可以说是，滴水不漏。”  
Grace注视着他肩膀上的紧张感，他紧咬牙关的样子。他看上去就像一张即将崩裂的弓。  
“没错，”她说。  
Harold看着她，“Nathan是极少数的例外。他就是我的白名单。或者说，是你和Nathan.”  
Grace忍不住向他伸出了手：她伸手覆盖住他的皮肤，那里被雨水打得湿冷。Harold让他们掌心相对，好像它们本就属于这里，紧密相连。  
“当我失去Nathan的时候，我不知道该怎么走下去了。可以说是彻底的系统崩溃。”他说道，一抹像是幽默的表情一闪而过：“我得从头重建一切，加强我的防御系统。”  
“所以你是说，我是你防火墙里的弱点？”Grace皱着眉头问。  
Harold握了握她的手。“我是说，在我的生命里只有两个人是我无条件信任的，”Harold说。他欲言又止，只是盯着客厅的墙。  
Grace握紧了她的手。他们几乎要把对方握疼了：“而其中一个人死了。”  
他的眼镜上有零星水滴，反射的光线半遮住他的眼睛：“我明白失去信任的人，让心里的墙倒坍意味着什么，”他说：“我知道它对我产生了怎样的影响，我也理解它也改变了你。”“我要重建起我的防御系统，”Grace说：“从头开始。建起更好的防火墙。”  
Harold的笑容里带着难耐的悲伤。“也许你应该重新考虑一下你白名单上的名字了。可能我不应该在上面。”  
恐慌从她的胸膛一直蔓延到喉咙。“不能，”她开了个头，但这些话太大太沉重了。我不能再次失去你。“我想原谅你，”她说，颤抖得好像她才是在外面挨冻的那个：“我想到达能原谅你的地步，但是我不能。我不知道我做不做得到。”  
Harold毫不退缩。他抬起他们手掌相对的那只手，亲吻她的手背。这触感像一股电流，在她的皮肤上激起火花。  
“我现在就走，”他说：“很抱歉就这样出现。”  
她跟在他后面走到门口，她的手半是麻木地在他们身体接触过的地方徘徊。他在门口的桌子上留下一张小卡片。“我们慢慢来。”Harold说。  
Grace预见到了将要发生的事：她向前一步，把他推在墙上。她伸手捧住他的脸，亲吻他，带着渴望和痛苦，汲取着他被雨水打湿的皮肤和他身上熟悉的味道。他们纠缠着走进卧室，胡乱褪去衣物，随后她再次把他推倒在床单里，他的身体冰凉而潮湿。他粗声粗气地念着她的名字，像耳语又像是恳求。她扑进他们中间的温暖地带，让自己陷在里面，把脸埋在他的喉咙上。  
在Grace家的走廊里，Harold打开门要离开，Grace向前跨了几步。

那时。  
“你确定想要这样吗？”Harold问。他把手铐从拿远了点，好像那玩意会咬人似的。  
“当然想了，”Grace穿着内衣坐在床沿上说；“我一直想再试试，看自己到底喜不喜欢。”  
Harold看起来明显有点不舒服。她拍了拍身边的床垫，他坐下来，把手铐放在大腿上。  
我和一个几乎不认识的人试过一次，但当时的情况......完全不同。说实话，被绑起来让我感到有点害怕，Sean立刻就解开了手铐和眼罩，然后就没事了。那次没有成功而已，算不上什么创伤，Harold. 现在我只是，好奇。”她微笑着：“我想和你再试一次。我想，我想把控制权交到你手里。”  
Harold听着她的话，抓紧了那些束具。她靠上他的肩膀。“要知道，我确实信任你。我知道你不会伤害我，或者利用我。想到是和你一起做这件事，我感觉很……安全。”  
Harold吞咽着。“我恐怕还是没有理解你为什么想重复这样的经历。”他说。  
她轻柔地抚摸着他的后背。“如果没有很……完美的话，也没什么关系。我是说，如果我没有很享受，感觉还是不行的话也无所谓。”她紧张地笑笑。她也不知道自己为什么要提起这件事，为什么要买手铐这些东西。似乎她如果不去亲自推动那些美好的事物，就没法心安理得地接受它。“我不知道要怎么解释，”她说：“我想，想任凭自己坠落，但知道有个柔软的地方可以接住我。我以为跟Sean能做成这个，但其实没有。我还是不太相信。”Grace把一只手挪到Harold的脖子上，手指抚过他衬衫领子上方那一小截皮肤。“而现在我很确定无论怎样——无论我能不能得到我想要的——我都会很安全的。我信任你。”“Grace，”Harold说，他几乎要被自己的话噎死了。  
“如果你不想的话，我们可以不做这个，”Grace说，探过身去用嘴唇轻轻蹭他的脸颊：“只是个愚蠢的想法罢了，别担心。”  
Harold转向她，用手臂环住她的腰把她拉近。“我想让你拥有你想要的一切，”他的声音低沉而恳切。随后仿佛什么东西攫住了她的心。“但是我不想把你置于任何紧张或者不舒服的情景之下。”“你总是想要一切都完美，”Grace安静地说。他的表情一变。她也不知道这些想法从何而来。她把那些束具从他腿上拿下来，扔在地上。“当我没有问过。我也不知道都过这么久了，我为什么还会想起这些事。”  
Grace不知道要怎么解释：即使她不喜欢也没有关系。看到地板上的手铐时，她的心跳加快了：她的胳膊绑在床柱上，Harold检查她的手腕上的束缚，一丝不苟，体贴入微，然后俯下身去抚摸她，抱紧她。她想要…… 她想要……她想要他给她一样的信任。  
“也许你不应该强迫自己，”Harold说。“这个想法在抽象意义上可能会吸引你，但现实中也许行不通。”  
她吞咽了下。不是这回事，她想说。跟束缚无关，真的无关。  
“就当我没有提起过吧，”Grace说，把他拉到自己身边，尽量看着他的脸，而不是地板上那些束具：“没关系的。”  
第二天早上，她捡起地上的手铐，收在了抽屉深处，之后去煮咖啡。有个想法一直回响在她脑海里。我想让你像我信任你一样来信任我。

第二部分

John看起来像是怕碰到任何东西，或者打破什么不成文的规则一样，束手束脚。  
“你想喝点什么吗？”Grace问他。她在说的时候就意识到了，这个问题似乎过于模糊，近乎在暗示他去拒绝。  
John耸了耸肩。“我不想再添麻烦了”，他一边说着，小心翼翼地注意不把血染到沙发上。  
Harold在一次糟糕的任务后把John带回了他跟Grace共同的住处。John看起来像是出了交通事故，而且是很多次。  
“没什么麻烦的，”Grace立刻说。她想帮上点忙，但是她的医学知识也就到在伤口上贴个创可贴为止了。  
她本来以为Harold也好不到哪去，但显然他在这过程中已经学到了不少技能。她忍不住想问他是不是还有个医学学位，他的那些身份里是不是还有个医生。Harold会是什么医生呢？也许是神经科吧。他的办公室会全是那种深色的、抛光过的木头，墙上挂着装在相框里的学位证书。他说起话来轻声细语，白大褂干干净净，熨得笔挺。Grace深深吸了口气。最好还是别问了。  
John畏缩了一下。“呃，我很确定这不是你想要的周六晚上。”他说。  
Harold把John手臂上的伤口包扎好。他的伤口是那种干净而平行的线条，看上去好像谁用刀子或者剃须刀割伤了他的皮肤。John的手腕上印着紫红色的瘀痕，其中一些呈椭圆形，似乎是手指陷进皮肤留下的。Grace打了个寒颤。  
John任由Harold清理伤口，擦去新冒出来的血。Grace在Harold使用消毒剂时，想到酒精的刺痛，缩了缩。John的脸上一片空白，好像他根本没注意到一样。  
Harold用外科缝合线缝上那些深深的伤口，银色的针穿透皮肤。他用起那些闪着寒光的器具跟泡茶一样容易：用器具引针，在空中试着打结。Grace看向别处，感觉有点恶心。她走到厨房去闲逛。她的耳朵里传来一阵白噪音，像要晕过去似的。当她回来的时候，Harold用消毒纱布包扎伤口，谢天谢地，伤口很干净，也没有流血。  
John本来在看着Harold，好像他是房间里唯一的光源似的。但当Grace走进来时，他挪开了目光。他放下袖子，给了她一个有点尴尬的、孩子气的微笑。“实际上并没有看起来那么糟糕。”他说。  
“我很不同意，”Harold一边说着，一边把缝合工具收起来，把那些他用过的东西放回急救箱，消毒剂，棉签，抗生素软膏和绷带之类的：“你只是疼痛的阈值高些，换了别人会晕过去的。”  
Grace笑了。她知道那种语气，那种“我们已经讨论过很多次了，我明显是对的，你只是坚持不相信我罢了”的语气。  
“你饿吗？”Grace突然问。“如果我告诉你Harold绝没有参与准备过程的话，能不能说服你吃点东西？”  
Harold冲她皱皱眉，说：“我会做饭。”  
“如果以能下咽为标准，就不算了。”Grace说。  
John笑了。“我吃点吧，”他说。脸上的表情柔软而哀伤。他看起来一直沉浸在痛苦中，和他身上的瘀伤无关的痛苦。  
John试着系上袖扣，但手不听使唤。Harold伸出手替他系上，手指擦过John的手腕。Grace注意到John肩背上的紧崩感不知怎么消失了，在Harold的触碰下他明显放松了下来。  
Grace在Harold走进厨房的时候拦下了他，双手交叉在胸前：“他怎么了？”  
Harold叹了口气。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。“John潜入了本地的一个贩毒组织。有小孩卷进了他们的生意，身处险境。”他又带上眼镜看着她：“我知道这很危险，但也没有别的办法可以监视他们。”  
Grace给自己倒了杯酒，“所以John为了保护那个小孩受伤了？”  
John借口自己在晚饭前需要清理一下。Harold回头看着关上的浴室门。Grace想到了John受伤的指关节，和他嘴唇上的血痂。  
“他确实找到办法拯救了这个号码，但不幸的是他不得不暴露自己。那些毒贩们想要个答案。”Harold说。  
Grace感到胆汁在嗓子里燃烧。“他们拷打他？”“CIA教给了他们的特工应对压力的技巧，”Harold说；“据我所知，John有过很多机会来练习这种特殊技能。”  
她递给他一杯酒。看起来他真的很需要些酒精。Harold在从她手中接过酒杯的时候笑了笑。这种熟悉的感觉让她的心脏开始疼痛。  
“所以你是说他习惯受折磨了？”Grace问道。她不想谈论这个，不想想象John被绑在椅子上挨打。但同样地，她不知道自己能不能接受对这件事避而不谈。  
“我也不想这么说，但不得不说John今天所忍受的对他而言可能没什么不寻常的。我猜，他经历过更糟的。”Harold说。  
Grace想哭。她想砸东西。她想找到害John变成那样的人，冲他们大喊大叫。“太可怕了。”她说。  
Harold搂过她的背。她把头靠在他的肩膀上，试图憋回泪水。她为John感到难过也只是于事无补。  
“我没想惹你难过，”Harold轻声说：“我不想让你卷进号码这件事是有原因的。我们每天所面对的那种程度的暴力和危险——”  
“不适合女人？”Grace问道。她直起身子，擦了擦眼眼睛。他们之间的那种氛围已经消失了，她现在又感到那种熟悉的烦躁刺痛着她。她真的应该在John回来之前准备些食物了。她打开冰箱挑选。  
“你知道我不是这个意思，”Harold说：“没有什么理由要把这种黑暗带进你的生活。”  
“我能帮上忙，”Grace一边说着，把装有剩菜的密封盒放在台面上，用力过大。“我可以呆在图书馆里，也许帮帮你研究一下号码之类的。我能帮忙。”  
“我不会把你置于那种危险之下。”Harold不容置疑地说。  
她苦涩地嗤笑了下。“哦，对了，我忘了。我生活里的各种决定都是你做的，轮不到我。我真蠢。”

John走进厨房的时候，Grace正用力关上微波炉门。她转过身，带着防御性的微笑：“你想吃千层面吗，John？”  
John吃起东西来好像他忍饥挨饿了很久。他喝着啤酒，听着他们的谈话，告诉Grace自己有多喜欢她做的食物。Harold和Grace维持着那种连续不断的愉快闲聊和温馨的调笑： 他们可以像戴上手套一样轻易伪装出那种亲密感，掩盖住那些他们彼此没有说出口的事情。  
“这肯定是我吃过第二好吃的千层面了。”John一边说着狼吞虎咽地吃完了第三份。  
“最好的是哪个？”Grace问道，在桌子对面冲他微笑。她抑制住了在他的盘子里再多堆些千层面的冲动。  
Harold在桌子上把手靠近她的，但是Grace伸出手去拿她的酒杯。她没有心情回应这种和解的小动作。  
John的表情有些变化。他迅速眨了眨眼睛，伸手去拿餐巾，轻轻擦擦嘴角。“我妈做的最好吃。”他最后说。  
“好答案，”Grace说，“我受宠若惊。”  
John与她眼神相对。Grace觉得他好像给了她什么东西，把一个小秘密压在她的手心里。  
Grace能听到Harold在走廊里和John说话，他在试图说服他在客房过夜。  
“你应该休息一下，”Harold说。“下一个号码出现的时候，你需要保持良好的状态。”  
Grace摘下耳环和手表，往手里挤一点润肤露，然后把它抹到皮肤上。  
“我没事，Harold，”John说。“你真的没必要这么做。”  
然后是一片沉默。  
“告诉我你为什么要激怒那个已经把刀子抵在你身上的人？”Harold压低声音问道。但是在卧室里依然能听得清清楚楚。  
Grace屏住了呼吸。  
“我得保证他注意的是我，而不是Charlie。他是个好孩子，不过交错了朋友，”John说。他的声音沙哑，好像嗓子很疼。“是我害自己被抓住的，犯了个愚蠢的错误。都是我的错。”  
“所以你认为你应该挨揍？” Harold斩钉截铁、毫不留情地问道。  
她从来没有听过他这么说话：分析性的，就像把John拆开，一块一块地看，拿在手里把玩。  
“这重要吗？”John问道。  
“如果我认为你在任务里承担了不必要的风险，或者表现出对自己的生命不计后果的漠视，那就有关系了，”Harold说。  
“我完成了任务，对吧？” John问道。他的声音听起来很疲倦，是睡觉没有办法缓解的那种。  
Grace转身离开门，钻进被窝。她关上了灯。在几分钟后Harold进来时，她假装睡着了。

“你知道他爱上你了，是吧？” 一个阳光明媚的下午，Grace在他们在公园散步时问道。Harold握着她的手，偶尔低头看看他们扣在一起的手指。  
“你说什么？” Harold笑着说，但是她看到他脸上的内疚一闪而过。在说话的时候看着他很有必要：他没有明显的表情，至少目前为止她还没有发现，但是有时候她能在他表情变得谨慎中立之前捕捉到那一瞬间。  
“你完全明白我的意思。他看你的眼神，他把自己的生命交到你手里的样子。你不能每隔一周就带他过来吃晚饭，让他睡在客房里，然后再把他打发走，让他再挨几顿揍。”  
“Grace，这份工作有一些我们无法避免的危险，”Harold说，感觉已经重复了第一百万次了。“这是一种必要的恶。他有处理这些情况的能力，虽然我不喜欢把他置于险境，但他需要出任务，去保护那些号码。”  
“到目前为止，他没有把自己弄死，真是个奇迹。他现在这么痛苦，”Grace说：“这种精神状态对他提高警惕和集中注意力没什么帮助。”她就知道。  
Harold松开了她的手。他居然有脸看上去受到了侮辱。“John并不痛苦，”他说。  
Grace冷笑了下。“不，他只是贪恋你给他的每一次碰触和善意的话语。顺便说一下，你对这种善意十分吝啬。” “我不知道你在说什么，”Harold说。  
“你当然知道。你那种和他保持距离的方式？ 你就对他多表示一点爱意，让他知道他对你很重要会死吗？”  
“这有什么用呢？” Harold问道。“为了让我们在其中一个人不可避免地死在任务里的时候感觉更难过吗？ ”  
Grace深深地吸了一口气。这很伤人，但至少他们在交谈了。无论怎么样她都会更想要这个，而不是那些愉快的闲聊。“但是你还没有死，他也没有。你每天都在救人，Harold。他是你最亲密的朋友，是你所拥有的最接近家人的人，而只是出于这些莫名其妙的理由拒绝承认自己的感情。什么乱七八糟的你们随时都可能死去？什么这会让事情变得复杂？在我看来，这些都是借口。” “让自己成为人们生活中的一部分却离开他们，这是非常不公平的，”Harold说。  
她被愤怒的巨浪吞没。“你真这么觉得，Harold？”  
他愣住了一秒，随后如梦方醒。他看起来吓坏了。“我不是有意要——”“对，你从来都不是有意的。你这些事就这么自然而然发生的。”Grace说：“你没错。说到离开别人这件事，我甘拜下风。”  
她转身走开，没有等他跟上来。

John坚持要帮忙洗碗：他这样看起来不错，很居家，袖子卷起来，手浸在洗碗水里，笑着听Grace说话。  
“你晚上能过来真好，”Grace说，从他手里接过一个盘子，擦干再收起来。  
John低下了头。“我一直很喜欢待在这里，”他说。他的表情暗淡了下去。“不过，这样打扰你的生活，我感到很内疚。这样你和Harold在一起的时间就太少了。”  
Grace把抹布放在台面上。“John，”她说。  
他转过身来看着她。Grace把手放在他的胳膊上，抚摸到他的胳膊肘。他没有躲开她，但是看起来没有刚才那么放松了。  
“听着，我知道你很喜欢Harold。我知道你爱他。”  
John的眼睛睁大了。他看起来像是刚挨了她一耳光。  
“没关系，真的没关系，”Grace迅速说，抓住他的胳膊。  
“我绝不会做任何可能影响你们关系的事，”John说，他的声音变得粗糙。最糟糕的是，他甚至根本没有反驳这一点。他对Harold的爱太明显了，真实到无法否认。她已经了解了John Reese会为他人忍受怎样的痛苦，如果没有干预的话，他可能会永久沉浸在自己单相思的痛苦之中。  
“他什么也不欠我。你也一样，”John说，勉强挤出一个痛苦的微笑。  
“他非常关心你，John，”Grace说。  
John低头盯着地板，快速地眨着眼睛。  
“而且认识你这么久，我也明白为什么了。”  
他深吸了一口气，好像在试图让自己平静下来。他站在那里，双手搭在水槽上，水和泡沫从手指上滴下。他看上去非常不难过，这让她的心里因为同情而揪在一起。  
“我能抱抱你吗？” Grace问道。她担心自己太主动了，会害他逃跑，但又似乎应该这么做，他似乎正需要这个。  
John的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后点点头。她走上前去，用双臂环住他。John的胳膊尴尬地伸出来，手还是湿的。她把头靠在他胸前。他的心跳得很快。  
“要知道，如果你愿意的话，这里有你的位置，”Grace说。“Harold的生命中永远都会有你的位置。”  
“这也是你的生活，”他说，听起来要窒息了。他小心翼翼地把一只手放在她的背上。  
“当时只是理论上的，因为我们几乎没有遇到我们感兴趣的人，或者说我们会考虑让他们进入我们生活的人，”Grace说。“但是我了解他，我知道他对你的感觉。我知道我对你的感觉。我只是想让你知道，如果你愿意，这是可以的。你可以和Harold在一起，或者和我们两个。”她感到自己的脸红了。John在她的手下的触感温暖而坚实，显然身材诱人。在这么近的距离下，她可以看到他黑色的睫毛在脸上翕动，鬓角灰白的头发。这让她有点头重脚轻。“我的意思是，我不知道你是不是……想要我。”  
John脸上的表情纯粹是惊讶。“我想不想——”他不相信地笑着说。“当然了。我只是从来没有想过……”他们靠得很近，她能看到他下巴上泛黄的瘀伤，还有胡茬的阴影。她离John这么近，而Harold就坐在客厅里，能听见他们说的每一句话，她觉得有些错乱。她知道Harold永远不会迈出第一步，但总得有人这么做。John探寻地看着她的脸。“你确定这是你想要的吗？”他问道。  
她没有回答，而是踮起脚尖，亲吻了他的嘴角。  
他们走进客厅，她握着John的手。Harold从笔记本电脑上抬起头来。他看上去毫不吃惊，好像他已经知道Grace迟早会这样接管一切。他们对视了一眼，然后Harold轻轻点了点头，好像这就解决了问题。  
“John，坐过来吧。”Harold说，显得异常正式。  
John的手被她捏在手里，汗津津的，浑身紧张。他点点头，坐在沙发上，离开Harold一点距离。Grace坐在他旁边的位置上。她没有放开他的手。“如果这对现在来说有点过的话——”她开始说。  
John紧握着她的手。“只是出乎意料。好的那种，”他迅速补充道。  
“John，”Harold说。  
John把头转向他。然后Harold把一只手放在John的脸颊上，Grace能听到John轻轻松了口气。  
“你愿意今晚和我们一起吗？”Harold问道。  
他的意思很明显了。Grace咬着嘴唇。John颤抖着，可能是出于兴奋，或者恐惧，或者其他什么感觉。  
“是的，”John设法发出声音，“是的，Harold.”  
“当然了，John，你想要什么都行，”Harold有点心烦意乱地说，然后探过身去吻他。  
沙发上的光景出奇地令人愉悦：John夹在他们中间，Harold和Grace都可以凑过去亲吻他，他们蜷缩着贴在他两侧。John像海绵一样汲取着他们的抚摸，放任自己被亲吻和爱抚，他的大腿紧贴着Grace的。  
Grace抓着John的手，手指在John手腕细嫩的皮肤上游走，用指尖在他的手掌里画圈。John的表情还处在全然的惊讶中。当Harold触碰他时，她能感觉到John的身体随之颤抖。  
Harold用鼻子蹭着他的下巴。他似乎对今晚的进展很满意。Grace注意到他看着John苍白的喉咙，强壮的肩膀上的线条的样子。Grace也有同感：John太漂亮了，他的样子让她在心里雀跃颤抖。  
“我们要去卧室里吗？” Harold问道。他亲吻着John，听起来有气息不稳。他的脖子泛起潮红，表情充满渴望，好像发现了什么难以置信的好东西。  
John看起来要昏过去了。“求你了，”他说。  
“听起来不错，”Grace说。她把John的手腕移到嘴边，吻了吻那些瘀伤。

回想起来，事情进行得有点太顺利了。Grace以为他们那点亲热已经让John足够放松了，但是他一进入他们的卧室时，仿佛有什么东西立刻给他的表情添上一层阴霾，他的背部也绷紧了。他又一次紧张起来，好像在做什么坏事时被抓住了一样。  
Harold把一只手放在John的脖子上，把他拉下来吻了一下：很短暂的吻，但充满占有意味。“为我脱掉你的衬衫，”他说。  
Grace很高兴Harold如此从容镇定。她感到身体内渐渐聚起一股紧张，像是你堵在路上，手不耐烦地敲着方向盘的那种感觉。  
John迅速解开那排纽扣，显然很高兴有事可做。她意识到他在得到明确指示时状态最好。John总是乐于服从命令。  
Grace转身背对着Harold，把头发撩开，这样他就可以拉开她的拉链了。他们没怎么说话，只是交换了一下眼神和手势，两人之间默默无语。John需要语言、命令和任务，作为他可以紧紧抓住的生命线。  
显然，John最狂野的梦想已经实现了：他看起来有点茫然，不知所措，好像他不相信他最终居然得到了他想要的东西。他看Harold的眼神里，好像每一个动作都闪耀着忠诚的光芒。而这光芒也存在在他看她的眼神里，他抚摸她的头发，温柔而彻底地亲吻她。她在这里不仅仅是一个中间人，也不仅仅是John为了亲近Harold而必须接受的一个条件。John怀着崇敬和渴望触摸着她，这让她感到浑身温暖而刺痛。  
Harold一路拉下拉链，Grace的裙子顺着她的身体滑了下来，光滑的布料堆积在她脚边。Harold俯身亲了亲她的脖颈。她颤抖起来。他一直很擅长这个，让她感到愉悦：他做这个的方式和处理工作是一样的：仅仅是触发-反馈的逻辑，观察一个行为的结果，并复制下来以获得最佳效果。  
“谢谢你，”Harold贴着她的皮肤低声说，她明白：谢谢你在我不知道该怎么做的时候促成这一切。

“我们要怎么来呢？” Grace问道。当John把衬衫扔到椅子上时，她咬了咬嘴唇。John的皮肤上遍布疤痕：有一条边缘呈锯齿状的伤疤一直延伸到他的臀部，疤痕组织在他背部纵横交错。  
他走近她。“告诉我你喜欢什么，”John说。Grace吞咽了下。事实上，她还真的能想出一些她喜欢的东西。她注意到他的目光掠过她的身体，她内衣的黑色蕾丝，她丰满的胸部，渴望着她。  
“如果可以的话，我想摸摸你，”Grace说。  
Harold就站在她身后，注视着他们。John看着他，好像在等着Harold对他说点什么。Harold脸上的表情柔和下来。“你可以这样，John。你不需要我的允许。如果Grace不想要你的话，你也不会在这里。”  
John有点害羞地笑了。“是的，”他对她说：“我想让你摸摸我。”  
Grace让她的手在他的皮肤上游走，彻底地探索。那些疤痕组织摸起来很光滑，有着和皮肤不同的触感。有些伤疤皱皱的，很厚，有些像蜘蛛网一样薄。John叹息着。他一动不动地站着，目光呆滞，视线模糊。Grace用手抚摸他的胸部，当她用拇指抚摸他乳头的时候，John吸了口气。哈，这有点意思。  
“坐在床上，”Grace说。  
John睁开眼睛，冲她眨了眨眼，然后走到床边坐下。Grace跨坐在他的腿上。她吻着他，手抚摸着他的后背。John在她的嘴里发出享受的声音，他的双臂环抱着她，支撑着她的重量。  
Harold脱掉了背心和鞋子，坐在John身后的床上，看着他们。过了一会儿，John转过头去让Harold亲吻他。Grace忍不住在想John爱上Harold多久了，他是多么渴望能触碰他。  
然后她有了一个主意。“背靠着床头坐下，”她告诉Harold。  
Harold的嘴抽动了一下，但他还是配合了。John好奇地看了她一眼，双手抚摸着她的背部皮肤。  
“你想给他口交吗？”她问John。  
John急促地吸了一口气。她在他的膝盖上稍微移动了一下，直到她能感觉到他的勃起硬挺挺地抵着她。John发出嘶嘶声，双臂紧紧地环抱着她。“是的，”他说，眼皮颤动着。  
“你幻想过这个吗？” Grace问道。她抚摸着他的胸部，用手指在他乳头上画圈。John呜咽着。“你怎么会跪下来去吸他的阴茎?”  
John的臀部向上顶着她，她蹭着他裤子隆起的部分。他张着嘴，闭上眼睛。她用拇指和食指揉捏他的乳头，他喘着粗气向上挺动。  
“你有没有想过给他口交，想象那会是什么感觉？”  
她朝John的身后看去，与Harold兴奋地凝视着他们的深沉目光相接。  
John睁开眼睛。“是的，”他舔着嘴唇说。  
Grace颤抖着。John这个样子辣到她难以忍受，但也脆弱得让她心疼：他无助地坦白，毫不设防地承认自己内心深处的欲望。  
Grace俯下身深深地吻了他，一只手上移抚上他的脖子，爱抚他的头发。“现在你可以这么做了，”当他们分开时，她说。“你可以得到你想要的一切。”  
听到这个，John发出了一声柔和而迫切的声音。Grace从他的大腿上爬起来，然后坐在床上，这样她就可以看着他们俩了。John爬到Harold身边，四肢着地，弯下身去吻他。John的勃起使他的裤子紧绷着，Harold用一只手顺了顺John的头发。Grace把手放在两腿之间，抚摸着自己。  
“给他脱衣服，”Grace对John说。  
John小心翼翼地解开Harold领带上的结。他解开Harold的衬衫扣子，Harold向前俯身，让John把衬衫从胳膊上脱下来。  
“你可能得椅子上把它叠好，别弄皱了，”Grace无辜地说。  
Harold看了她一眼。“这事永远过不去了是吗？”他问道，可能是意识到她正在试图表现得轻松一些，配合着她。如果她太想着John的眼神，想着他长久以来渴求温柔的样子，那只会让她心碎。  
John小心翼翼地叠好衬衫，咧嘴一笑。“我觉得这里有点什么故事。” “真的没有，”Harold说，同时Grace说道：“他有一次在做爱的时候停下来，把衣服挂在某个特制的木衣架上。”  
John真的笑出了声，笑声丰润低沉，他的眼角泛起笑纹。他这样太好看了。  
Harold一本正经地说：“就那一次而已。那套西装非常精美，如果不好好收起来肩膀的位置会起皱。”  
“我当时没穿衣服，”Grace说。“我们在床上。你竟然把西装排在这件事前面，这有点伤人。”  
John看着她，目光落到她的手指在内衣裤腰底下的地方。“我想不出有什么衣服这么贵重，”他说。  
她朝调笑地看着他，得意洋洋。”你看，John就很会排优先级。”  
John似乎对此很满意：当他去解Harold的皮带扣，拉开裤子拉链的时候还在笑着。  
“我很高兴这件事能逗你开心，啊……” 当John用鼻子隔着四角内裤蹭他膨胀的阴茎时，Harold的眼皮迅速抖动。John咬了咬嘴唇，情不自禁地凑近Harold再次亲吻他。  
“他的喉咙侧面有个位置，”Grace说，手指在阴蒂周围画圈。妈的，他们俩在一起太辣了。  
John亲了亲Harold的下巴，然后低下身子，用嘴唇紧贴着他颈静脉上方的皮肤。  
“再低一点，”Grace指挥道，然后Harold发出一声叹息，双手抓紧床单。她咧嘴一笑。“这就对了。”  
Harold闭上眼睛，John开始亲吻并舔着他细嫩的皮肤。Grace爬近了一点，坐在Harold旁边。“用上牙齿，”她告诉John。  
Harold轻轻地咒骂出声。John轻咬着，再用舌头安抚咬过的地方，Harold发出一些细碎的、愉悦的声音。  
“嗯，好孩子，”Grace说。她用手勾住John的下巴，转过他的脸。John顺从地吻了她。被她放走以后，他顺着Harold的身体往下滑，把自己滑进他两腿之间。  
Grace靠在Harold的肩膀上，低头看着John。“天哪，你太漂亮了，”她说。  
John从睫毛下抬起眼睛，嘴唇红肿。他什么也没说，只是把Harold的阴茎拿出来，用一只手握住它，把顶端吸进嘴里。  
Harold呻吟着，找到Grace的手，紧紧抓住。“John，”他说，声音粗糙而嘶哑。  
“让他等着，”Grace说。  
Harold发出不连贯的声音。“我怎么惹着你了，”他咕哝着，喘着粗气，在他的臀部和后背所能允许的范围内尽可能地拱起身体，撞进John的嘴里。  
你离开了我，Grace不理智地、愚蠢地想：她不能这么说，即使是开玩笑也不行。她决定转而把注意力集中在John身上：他并不生疏，这就很有趣了。她想知道他之前有没有男朋友，或者和陌生人的关系。她想知道他给他们服务后有没有人照顾他。  
“你做得很好，John，”Grace说，因为她觉得他可能会喜欢听到这个。她没有料到的是，他含着Harold的阴茎长出了口气，整个身体放松下来，好像她伸手爱抚了他的头一样。“停一会儿，”她说。  
Harold呻吟着，恳求地看着她。在她的脑海里有一个可怕的声音小声说：这就对了，让他受点苦吧。  
John让Harold的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，坐了回去。  
“耐心的人总会等来好结果。没有“来了”的意思，“Grace说。Harold沮丧地呻吟着。她吻了吻Harold的鼻尖，然后放手爬向John。  
“嘿，”John说。  
“嘿，”Grace边说边伸手去解开胸罩的扣子。“把裤子脱了。”  
John毫不犹豫：他迅速解开腰带，脱下裤子放在床边。Grace脱下她的胸罩，然后用手继续探索，手掌从他宽阔的肩膀上滑落到他脊柱的骨节上。她能听到Harold在他们身后快速吸气的声音。她知道他正在贪婪地看着。  
John的目光移开了一会儿，好像他无法忍受把Harold晾在那里。想到Harold拒绝了他这么长时间，完全没有意识到John是多么需要被抚摸，需要被在乎，Grace就突然莫名生起气来。“就一会儿，”Grace轻轻地说，一只手抚摸着John的脸颊。他在她的抚摸下融化了，她靠近他，用自己的嘴唇轻轻蹭过他的。  
Harold尖锐地咳嗽起来，Grace在John的嘴唇上微笑。“你有什么要说的吗，Harold？”  
她转过身来，看到Harold在床上扭动着，满脸通红，阴茎前端湿漉漉地挂着前液。这样的画面格外色情，Grace用力地咽了咽口水。  
“求你了，”Harold终于说。如果连他都开始乞求，那一定是被逼到极限了。  
“继续吧，”Grace对John说。  
John急切地回到了原来的位置。Harold松了一口气。John用一只手握住Harold的阴茎，然后俯下身子再次把它含进嘴里。这时Harold显然已经失去了尊严：他呻吟着，发出柔软而饥渴的声音，双手在床单上抓了又放开。  
Grace俯过身子对John耳语，指挥着他，没过多久，Harold就乞求道：“John，求你了，我快到了，我——”然后射了出来。John接住了他的东西吞下，然后把四周舔干净。  
John看起来非常自豪，充满了成就感。Harold则看起来呆呆的，被撞歪的眼镜上雾气蒙蒙。这让Grace心底泛起一阵温柔，伸出手去摆正他的眼镜，梳理他乱糟糟的头发。  
“你看着心满意足，”她说。  
“嗯哼，”Harold说，摸着John的脑袋。  
在John有机会感到不安之前，Grace就凑近他，在他耳边低语。“你想上我吗?”  
她看到他在听到这些话时全身席卷而过的颤抖。John用鼻子蹭蹭她的喉咙，把脸埋在里面。“是的，”他沙哑地说。  
Grace移动到床边，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个避孕套。Harold在他们身后伸了个懒腰，带着刚做过爱的满足，眼睛发亮。他在身后支起一个枕头，可能是为了看得更清楚些。  
“如果你不介意的话，我们就不等你了，”Grace傲慢地说。  
“请继续吧，”Harold说。  
Grace挪近一点，拽着John的四角内裤。“脱掉，”她咧嘴一笑，然后仰面躺下，脱下自己的内裤扔到一边。John赤裸着俯身靠近她，她一把把他拉下来，让他们的身体贴在一起。  
John舒服地哼着，抚摸、亲吻着她，他坚硬的阴茎贴在她的大腿上。他用手臂支撑住自己，嘴唇贴着她的胸部，用舌头逗弄她的乳头。Grace喘着粗气，臀部紧紧贴着他。他虔诚地抚摸着她，让她的胸膛里发紧。“感觉真好，”她说，他的脸庞被这些话点亮。  
John顺着她的小腹向下亲吻，鼻子蹭着她两腿之间卷曲的毛发。他抬起头看向她，寻求她的许可。  
“是的，继续吧，”Grace说，声音在欲望的催使下变得低沉。  
John得意地笑了起来，带着他那种让人无法拒绝的表情，催促她把腿安放在他的肩上。Grace有一瞬间感到内疚，因为John为他们两个都解决了，而不是他们为他。但是John看起来很高兴，因为他们的赞扬和被他逗弄出的声音而神采奕奕。他把嘴贴在她身上，Grace完全把一切抛诸脑后。他一样擅长这个。她的手紧紧抓住John的肩膀，在他吮吸她阴蒂的时候指甲嵌进他的肩膀。  
“对不起，”Grace低声说，松开了双手。她想知道自己是否在John的皮肤上留下了半月形的指甲痕迹，但John只是转过头去吻她的大腿。  
“没关系，”他说，他湿漉漉的嘴唇上闪着水光，Grace在他身下颤抖蠕动。  
Harold一句话也没说，于是Grace只是全神贯注地看着John，他的头在她的两腿之间上下摆动，他灵巧的舌头把她带到了边缘。他就这样释放了她，她因为甜蜜炽热的高潮而颤抖。之后，John用手背擦了擦嘴。  
Grace坐起来，把锡箔纸包装放在他手里。她伸下另一只手抚摸他，拇指滑过他阴茎的头部。John呜咽着，撞进她的手里。他现在一定很痛苦，渴望射出来。他稳稳地戴上了避孕套。  
“过来，”Grace说，又靠了回去。然后他的身体罩住她，她舒服地承受着他的重量。她把手伸到他们身体中间，再次握住John的阴茎，慢慢地撸动他。  
“快了，”John咬紧牙关。“不知道我还能坚持多久。”  
“好的，”Grace说，张开双腿，引导他进去。  
当她把腿环上他的腰时，John发出渴望的声音。“哦，天啊，”他温热的嘴唇贴着她的喉咙。他和她一起动作，跟随着她急促的节奏，背部肌肉在她的手下鼓动。  
Grace想知道有多久没有人亲密接触过他了。她抚摸着他的脖颈，把他拉近亲吻，在亲吻时喘着粗气。“很好，就是这样，”Grace说。  
他的手在她们之间滑动，找到了她的阴蒂，就这样让她颤抖、崩溃。她闭上眼睛，让这种感觉席卷全身，整个身体随之震颤。  
快乐的迷雾消散后，她意识到John仍然在她身体里浅浅地抽插着，表情紧绷，全神贯注，好像在等待什么，像他需要——哦。  
“没关系，”Grace说，抬起手触碰他的脸颊。他的脸颊湿漉漉的。“没关系，John，你可以射了。你可以。为我射出来吧。”  
他的臀部猛地一挺，随后好像被人打了一拳似的抽泣起来。Grace安抚着他的背，抚摸着他靠在她肩膀上的脑袋。“没关系，”她说，嘴唇亲吻着他的太阳穴。“你做得很好，你做得很好。”  
Harold看着他们，脸上带着难以忍受的悲伤，好像他不知道，好像他不知道。

随后的差不多一周时间里Grace一直在生Harold的气：因为他和John在一起那么久，却没能弄清楚他最需要的是什么。也没能理解他有多投入。  
他心里盛满了太多的爱，Grace想，他很需要把它们奉献出来。  
他们在一起的第一个晚上之后，John看起来好像有点在准备被他们踢出去：只有当Harold蜷缩在他身边，Grace头枕在他胸口躺着时，他才感到放松。  
在那之后，她特意宠坏了John：在沙发上和他依偎在一起，带他去散长长的步，当他在任务里受伤时照顾他的伤势。Grace确保John和他们一起过夜，在他们的床上把他夹在他们俩中间。John似乎有点抵触占据中间的位置，害怕隔开Harold和她。Grace告诉他别犯傻了，他低下头把她拉近，仿佛他一点也不能忍受他们间的任何空隙。

Grace和John一起在床上度过星期日早上的时光，而Harold却愚蠢地坚持早起去完成工作。他们喝着黑咖啡，裹起被子，在日光透过窗户投射到床上的长方形日光下打盹。John的皮肤敏感，感情丰沛，贪婪地渴求着触碰。他在床上很有奉献精神，因为能让Grace颤抖，或者使Harold语无伦次、喋喋不休而开心。  
Grace心底的某一部分想要把John留在他们舒适的家里：这里安全，有食物，有人照顾他，让他蜷缩在他们中间。另一部分的她知道John需要那些——他的工作，那些号码，他的目标。她努力不去埋怨Harold拿John的生命去冒险这件事，尤其在John已经如此愿意为此献身，缺乏最起码的自我保护本能的情况下。  
她需要努力不去埋怨Harold的，还有很多事。

下一次Harold把John带回家时，他的嘴唇发青，浑身湿透了，不由自主地颤抖着。“他从码头跳进水里去救号码了，”Harold迅速地说：“我们等不及救护车了。”  
现在是一月。  
Grace把John拖去了浴室。他的手被她抓住，冷得要命。“脱掉你的衣服，”她说，她让自己的声音听起来坚定不移，虽然她自己并没有这种感觉。  
John的手指麻木发抖，所以她帮他解开了纽扣，脱下他破损的西装。Grace接着脱下她自己的鞋子、牛仔裤和上衣，跟他一起走到花洒下面，把水温调好。她还穿着内衣，但她也不在乎：她只是把他身上的泥水洗掉，和他一起站在水流下，双手抵住他的胸部。她的睫毛膏在脸颊上晕开。John摸起来那么冷。  
过了一会儿，她意识到那哭声是她自己的，不是他的。  
之后，她用毛巾给John擦干，让他穿上浴缸边出现的干净衣服，然后带着几条多余的毯子带他到床上去。  
Harold给他们端来热好的鸡汤，是用她妈妈的食谱自制的。她都忘了冰箱里还存着一些。现在Grace知道Harold在她和John在里面洗澡的时候在干什么了。  
“我没事，”John说，把空碗放在床头柜上。“更糟的我也经历过。”  
Grace把毯子拉紧一些，靠在他的肩膀上。他吻了吻她的头顶。“我真的没事，”他说。Grace忍不住去想刚才他的皮肤有多冷，他苍白发青的嘴唇。你差点就死了，她想。我也差点就失去你。  
Grace点点头，不敢说话。Harold站在门口，手里拿着那个空碗。她不确定他是在看着John还是她。有那么一会儿，他看起来好像想要过来和他们一起躺在床上，拉过John抚摸他的脖子，但Harold之后转过身，消失在走廊尽头的厨房里。  
Grace想，如果Harold是个魔术师，他应该很擅长消失术。她用尽可能多的温暖把John包裹起来，紧紧地抱住他。

John的时间被分成了两部分，一部分是工作，另一部分是呆在他们的家里。按理来说这个地方应该会感觉更加繁忙、拥挤。但实际上却恰恰相反：房间好像变大了，Harold和她之间似乎有了足够的空间。Grace拿着画板坐在沙发上，Harold就坐在她旁边，看着书，或者在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，但现在一切都变了。她也变了。  
就好像她内心的某个东西已经枯萎死去，她想要它回来，她想要它回来。

十点刚过，John回来了。他朝他们咧开嘴，露出孩子般高兴的微笑，Grace觉得她终于可以松口气了，仿佛John的出现把她和Harold之间那种沉重的东西赶走了。  
John被操可能是Grace见过的最性感的事情：他在Harold的抚摸下逐渐融化，完全献出自己。他趴在床上，脸紧贴着床单，轻轻地喘着气。  
Harold享受着他，John向他挺动，扭动着屁股想要得到更多。“嘘...我会给你的，耐心点，”Harold说，在John的上方动作着。  
John呜咽着，屁股在床单上摩擦。Grace跪坐在他旁边，爱抚着他的脸，一只手插进他的发丝。John像只猫一样把头蹭进她的手掌，舔她的手指。  
自从爆炸发生以后，Harold就不再灵活有力了，但他在自己有限的活动范围内保持着稳定的节奏，稳定地操着John。一段时间之后，他需要休息一下，就抽了出来。John的臀部饥渴地抽搐着，想要被触碰。Harold用手指代替了阴茎，John在床单上色情地喘息、扭动。Harold用手指操着他，直到John呻吟一声，射在床单上，整个身子都瘫软了下来。  
Harold的表情紧绷着，好像在忍受痛苦：Grace觉得可能是因为臀部和大腿劳累过度了。John没有看到，他已经在床上昏睡过去。  
“你们俩得照顾好自己，”Grace说。她的手指扫过Harold的下巴，抚摸着他脖子后面的伤疤。  
她爱他，她仍然这样爱他，但一切已经变了：对他和John的爱让她的心像针扎一样痛苦。

John有时会做恶梦，半夜里身体僵直惊醒，汗津津的衣服紧紧贴在身上。他不会尖叫，在某种程度上这更糟糕：似乎他已经教会自己即使在面对恐惧时也要保持沉默。  
“随他去吧，”第一次发生这种情况时，Harold说。  
Grace充满怀疑地看着他。目前为止，Harold对John策置之不顾的策略并不怎么样：John有太多机会去感受痛苦和孤独了。Grace下意识地想把John抱在怀里安慰他。“我可以摸摸你吗？” 她问道。  
John的脸上情绪复杂。“给我点时间，好吗？” 他说，嘴角抽搐挤出一个算不上微笑的表情。他从床上爬起来，顺着走廊走到厨房，然后打开了水龙头。  
Harold看着她，眼神明显在说“我就知道”。  
现在Grace已经明白，John会想在这样的事发生后独处一段时间，来恢复正常。他会起身去洗澡，或者在厨房里安静地喝杯水，再回到床上。在这种时候，Grace确信他想要被触摸，或者被拥抱，但又不好意思提出来。  
这次，John换了干净的衣服回到床上。他吻了吻Harold，也吻了吻Grace。“对不起，我不是故意吵醒你们的。”  
他钻进被子里，Grace默默等着。  
“你还好吗？”Harold问道。他的声音已经困得模模糊糊了。  
“我很好，Harold，”John立刻说，这句话是个像咬指甲一样的坏习惯。  
Grace非常想摸摸他，但是她等待着，想等到他主动提出来。Harold得呼吸声慢了下来，他又睡着了。  
过了不知道有多久，John轻轻地拍了拍旁边的床垫，低声说道：“过来。”  
Grace靠在他身上，双臂环抱住他的胸膛。他身上有肥皂和洗衣粉的味道，下巴上还有胡茬。“做噩梦了？” 她问道。  
John给她掖了掖被子，抚开她脸上的头发。“不是什么好的回忆。”他说。  
Grace用指尖在他胸前画着圈。“我小时候做了噩梦就不想再睡了，”她说，“我一直醒着好几个小时，直到最终不得不承认自己太累了，不想再熬夜的时候，就把所有的毛绒玩具都堆到床上。”  
John轻轻地笑出声。“那你床上还有地方吗？” “勉强吧，”Grace微笑着说。她蜷起身子靠近他，亲吻他T恤领子外面的皮肤。“你在这里很安全，”她说。  
他颤抖着呼了一口气。“是关于牙的，”他说，“如果你消灭了一个目标——”他摇了摇头，“我不应该告诉你这些。”  
Grace坐了起来。“不，我想听。我没事，”她说。她看了看沉睡的Harold，“你可以告诉我。”  
John转移了视线。“如果你杀了人，他们会要求你带回证据。通常是臼齿。”  
Grace想了想就不寒而栗，但她的视线没有退缩。  
“我一直做这个梦，梦里我应该拔掉谁的牙齿，但是流了好多血。我就一直在想死人不应该流这么多血。这么多血，我——我永远也洗不掉了。然后这些牙齿就在我的手掌里，像硬币一样滚来滚去。”  
Grace不知道该说些什么。也许没什么好说的。她抱住他，用胳膊环绕着他，紧紧地抱着。  
“谢谢你，”John温柔地说，尽管她不知道是为了什么。

John和Harold负责处理号码，Grace则呆在家里画画，读书，尽量保持自己不要担心得发疯。  
有一天，John回到家时伤痕累累，神经紧张，眼睛下面带着黑眼圈。  
“Harold还在图书馆，”Grace说。她看着John。“你怎么了？”  
“说来话长，”John说。“没怎么睡觉。”他用手梳了梳头发，看起来很虚弱。“我现在还是太紧张了，没法休息。也许我应该去跑跑步，消耗一下精力。”  
Grace以前也见过他陷在这样的情绪里：他在为什么事而内疚，靠肾上腺素和咖啡因勉强维持自己，筋疲力尽，但却无法放下心下来休息。  
“去洗澡，”Grace用严厉的语调说。“然后去床上躺下等我。”  
John的脸上掠过一种如释重负的表情。“好。”他说。  
当她走进卧室时，John趴在床上，上身赤裸，屁股上挂着一条毛巾。他的头发湿漉漉的，又黑又亮。有水滴顺着他的脖子和肩膀流下来。  
Grace紧挨着他坐在床上。“嘿，”她打了个招呼。她沿着他脊柱上水滴的轨迹一路向下抚摸。John颤抖着。“我现在要把毛巾拿掉了，好吗？”  
John沉默者点了点头。Grace解开浴巾，然后把它拽了下来，这样John就完全暴露在她面前了。她从他的脖子和肩膀开始，抚摸他的皮肤，放松他的肌肉。John舒服地叹息着。即使当她用力按到紧张酸痛的地方时，他也几乎不发出声音。Grace轻抚着他的胳膊和双腿，在他的脖颈上留下亲吻。  
“如果Harold在这儿的话——”Grace开始说。  
John抬起头。“你做得很好，别担心。我已经感觉好多了。” 他听起来太过高兴了，好像在试图说服Grace，也说服他自己。  
“如果Harold在这儿的话，”Grace坚定地重复道，“他会上你的。这会帮助你放松。”  
John舔了舔嘴唇。“是的，”他粗声粗气地说。  
“你想要这样吗？” Grace问道。她看着他，感觉到他在她手掌下绷紧了。“回答没有什么对错。”她迅速补充道。  
John颤抖地呼出一口气，像是在忏悔。  
她一开始用手指操他。Grace模仿Harold的做法，用了很多润滑油，小心翼翼地给John扩张，即使他已经开始在她手下扭动了也没有停下。她的手不够稳定，但她一直坚定地做着。“如果感觉不舒服就告诉我，好吗？”  
John为她放松，让自己变得顺从。即使只是想到可能会伤害他，Grace也觉得很难受，所以她很有耐心地放松着他，直到她能伸进一根手指，然后是两根手指。John在她的手下很乖巧。她全神贯注地感受着手指下的触感，然后摸到了那一小块凸出来的地方。  
John叫出声来，向上迎去。“就是这里，”他喘着气，紧紧夹着她。  
Grace反复按摩着那美妙的一点，John在她身下呻吟，喘息间低声哀求着。他的欲望是那样原始，仿佛一个新鲜的伤口。  
过了一会儿，Grace从Harold的收藏里挑了一个玩具，在上面涂上润滑油，然后打开了震动开关。John在它碰到他会阴的瞬间就呻吟了出来。随后当她把它推进他的身体里，开始用它操他时，John啜泣了起来。  
“嘘，没事的，”Grace抚摸着John的背说。她起抬头，看见Harold站在半明半暗的走廊里，看着他们。她和Harold对视了一会儿，然后又把注意力转回到John身上。“我陪着你呢，John，我就在这里，”她说。  
John紧紧夹着玩具，双手攥紧被单，埋在被子里呜咽着。Grace伸手握住John的老二，感受着在她的手掌里的热度和重量，用大拇指在龟头下摩擦。John的整个身体像张弓一样绷紧，然后射了出来。

“我爱他，”有一天Grace告诉Harold。Harold看起来毫不惊讶，好像她只是说出一个他早已知道的事实。“我爱他，也担心他。”  
“这份工作——”Harold开口说道。  
Grace摇了摇头。“我很为他担心。他那么需要你，但你却——你有时候太疏远他了。”  
Harold搅动着茶叶。“我曾经允许过自己接近你，然后我就无可挽回地伤害了你。”  
她迎着他的目光。“别拿我当借口，”她说。“不只你一个人做过糟糕的决定。”  
Harold哂笑。“你真让人吃惊，”他说。他们坐在咖啡桌两侧看着对方。有时候，Grace觉得这房子有什么鬼魂出没。  
“你听起来很惊讶，”Grace说。她吻了他，那感觉和以前一样，像她生日那天他们在在画廊里的吻，就像冬天里的那些冰淇淋。  
“我也爱他，”Harold说。听起来好像这些话割伤了他的喉咙。  
“我知道，”Grace说。  
他们坐着沉默了一会儿。  
“我不确定我是否配得上他，”Harold说。  
“你为什么不努力一下呢？” Grace说。 

周六晚上，Harold从她最喜欢的意大利餐厅带回了晚餐。她打开一瓶酒，把三个杯子放在桌子上，然后Harold说：“John整晚都要监视，他不和我们一起吃了。”  
Grace努力忍住自己的一阵阵失望。“那就我们两个，”她说，试图用不必要的欢快语气来掩饰自己的反应。她能做到的。他们可以解决这个问题。  
Harold正在打开其中一个外卖盒，把意大利面堆在她的盘子里：是她最喜欢的三文鱼意面。Grace餐具抽屉里翻找的时候突然意识到，在他甚至没有问我想吃什么。  
“感觉像以前一样，”Harold有点伤感地说。  
她咬着嘴唇。“是的，好吧。” “发生了这么多事，我们还没什么机会谈过，”Harold说。  
有什么东西在她胸口崩紧了，一阵尖锐的恐慌刺痛了她。”“我们还是安静吃饭吧，好吗？就只是，好好过一晚。”  
Harold看起来好像想说点什么，但是他只是伸出手，轻轻地把手搭在她的手腕上，好像害怕她会逃跑。天啊，他是太怕触摸她了，她忍不下去了：她用手臂环住他，他颤抖着呼了一口气，回应了她的拥抱。  
“Harold，”她说话的声音哽咽而颤抖，但她只能做到这样了。其余的话堵在她胸口，它们太大，太尖锐，太痛苦了，她说不出口。

这是个美好的夜晚。Grace已经开始在一家私人艺术馆工作，每周去三天。她在跟Harold吃饭时告诉了他这个消息。食物很美味，Harold也是一个专心的听众，他时不时点点头，问一些恰当的问题。他似乎很高兴她喜欢这份工作：工作里的挑战，她的同事，还有画廊的氛围。  
Grace抿了一小口酒。“我从未申请过这个职位，”她说。她手中的酒杯柄很精致：要打碎什么东西太容易了，而且也可以很快。“它的老板找到我，我想不通为什么。”  
Harold什么也没说，这已经足够作为回答了。  
“啊，”Grace说，“我猜这件事跟你有关。”  
“你之所以能得到这个职位，是因为你的技能和知识，而且你做得非常出色，”Harold一边说，一边故意把刀叉摆正。他的西装无可挑剔，是深灰色的，配着紫色的口袋巾。他永远线条整洁，严丝合缝。在她看来就像盔甲一样。  
“你是说，我得到这个职位是因为你帮忙了，”Grace说。“当时，我没有相关经验， 他们不可能知道我会做得多好，我也基本上没什么推荐信。”  
“即使我帮你找到了这份工作，这仍然意味着你在那里取得的成功，你所做的工作，都是你自己的，”Harold说。他的声音平静得令人气愤。  
她以前很喜欢这一点，他那么稳重，看起来总是冷静而理智。也许这就是你们的关系陷入严重困境的初始信号：那些你曾经欣赏的小事现在让你不悦。  
“即使？” Grace问道。她开始收拾盘子，清空餐桌。“我们在干嘛，进行一场你什么都不肯承认的政治辩论吗？”  
他脸上的表情使她顿了一下，她举起手捂住嘴。“对不起，”她说。  
他们在桌子旁坐了一会儿，厨房的钟在寂静中滴答作响，好像一个即将引燃的炸弹。  
脱衣服对她来说并不陌生，尽管Harold的西装对她来说是新鲜事：他以前从来没有穿过这么昂贵的衣服，显然这衣服是定制的。她解开他背心的纽扣，双手抚摸着布料。“我喜欢这套衣服，”她一边说，一边拉扯着口袋巾。“这种出挑的颜色很适合你。”  
Harold微笑着，倾过身子亲吻她，他的嘴唇在她的上滑动，那种感觉好得令人发狂，又痛苦万分。她试图让自己沉浸在他温柔的吻里，他的手搭在她的腰上，拇指在她的衣服上抚摸，为即将到来的事情挑逗着她。他们同时伸手去解她衬衫上的纽扣，手指缠绕在一起。  
“对不起，”Harold嘟囔着，收回了手。她同时说道：“没关系，我们继续吧。”  
Grace咽了口唾沫，让他解开她的上衣，把它从肩膀上滑下来。他抚摸着她的头发，再次贴近她，然后她头上突然一阵刺痛：他的手表卡在她头发上了，Harold花了好一会道歉才把它解开。然后，他们就只是站在那里，尴尬地盯着对方。  
“也许我们应该——”Harold说，Grace同时说道，“我们去睡觉吧？”  
他们在沉默中脱掉衣服，钻进被窝安顿下来。然后Grace的胳膊肘不小心打到Harold脸上，他们又花了几分钟检查他的鼻子，等着他的眼睛停止流泪。  
Grace把床单拉到胸前。以前的他们会拿这些小意外事调笑，但现在，她感觉好像全世界都在告诉他们事情已经无可挽回地改变了。  
Harold躺在她旁边，脸上带着紧张而专注的神情。  
“还疼吗？ 你不会要起诉我吧？” Grace问道，试图调节气氛，却悲惨地失败了。  
“其实是我的脖子，”Harold说，语气有点紧张。“今天比平时要更疼一些。”  
你平时的疼是有多疼？ Grace想问，但她问不出来。“对不起，我是不是——”“不，这根本不是你的错，”Harold说着，伸手去抓她的手。他们俩都盯着天花板。“情绪紧张会让疼痛加剧，我应该提前用药的。”  
Grace把手移开，双手交叉放在胸前。Harold稍稍转过头，畏缩着，不知道是因为痛苦还是后悔。“我不是要怪你什么，”他说。  
“当然，”Grace说。“我们之间确实有问题没解决，也许我们应该承认这一点。”  
Harold伸手拿过一个枕头，放在脖子后面，转过身来看着她。她还不习惯他僵硬的动作，他脸上偶尔闪现的疼痛。“我不希望我们之间有什么问题，”他说。他的眼镜有点歪。  
“我也不想，”Grace说。她轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。“躺下，”她说。  
他花了一点时间找到一个舒服的位置，然后她爬过去跨坐在他身上。“这个——这样你舒服吗？” 她问道。天啊，她感觉自己又回到了十六岁，笨拙地和高中男友在一起。  
Harold点点头，把她拉下来亲吻，这很好，她喜欢他们皮肤相磨蹭的感觉，她的头发散在肩膀上，扫着他的喉咙。她用手握住他的老二，轻轻地抚摸着他，Harold则满足地在她的嘴边哼唧着。他用了很长时间才硬起来，当她终于给他戴上安全套，从他上方坐下去时，却一直在担心不要弄疼他。Grace在他身上起伏时也依然注视着他的脸，担心看到他痛苦的表情，或者他因为不适抿起嘴唇。他的手指抚摸着她的阴蒂，她曾经很容易就这样高潮：Harold的手十分灵巧，他们做爱时她最后总是一脸放空的表情盯着天花板，整个身体沉浸在高潮的余震中。  
但这回，她感觉不到身体内部愉悦的累积。她叹了口气，亲亲Harold的太阳穴。“我今天不在状态，”她说，嘴角挤出遗憾的弧度。  
Harold拿开了他的手。“你想不想让我... ... ”“不，没关系，我只是... ..我没法停止胡思乱想，这不是你的问题，”她语速过快地说道。“但是我可以——我是说，如果你想的话——”  
Harold抓着她的胳膊。“也许我们该睡觉了，”他说。  
Grace又爬回到她那边的床上，感觉很尴尬。正当她准备抚摸他的时候，她低头一看，发现他也只是半硬着：似乎不只是她自己没有心情做这个。  
Harold从床头柜里拿出一片药干吞下去，扔掉安全套然后关灯。Grace在黑暗中盯着天花板。“我们以前很会的，”她说。  
她有点期待他会笑一下或者开个玩笑之类的，但黑暗中只能听到他的呼吸声。“我不是以为你自己找不到工作才给你找了那份画廊的工作，”Harold说：“这个职位有确实在招人，我也确实相信你会喜欢这份工作。” “我知道，”Grace说：“确实喜欢这份工作。”  
她太累了，睡不着。

Harold不会逃跑。他只是有重要的事情要处理，而且那些事很巧妙地发生在别的地方。第二天早上吃早饭的时候，他告诉Grace，他得去处理一件跟号码有关的要事，然后他就离开了公寓。Grace坐在厨房的桌子旁，对着橙汁强忍眼泪。  
她最终没有哭出来。她去洗了澡，穿上瑜伽裤和舒适的毛衣，然后蜷缩在沙发上，漫无目的地换着电视频道，读读小说，却一点也看不进去。五点左右，她的电话响了。  
“你想吃咖喱吗？” John问道。“监视结束后我睡了一会儿，醒来时突然想吃泰国菜了。这家店有你喜欢的辣味食物。如果你愿意的话我可以带一些回来。”  
Grace听到他的声音快要哭出来了，John的声音总是带着低调的善意。“我想吃黄咖喱鸡肉”她说，希望自己的声音听起来足够平稳。  
“这就去，”John说。  
挂断电话后，Grace盯着手中的电话看了一会。然后，她决定起身去准备一些用品。  
“你的胃可真好，”他们在厨房里吃饭的时候John羡慕地说。  
Grace拿新鲜的薄荷叶泡了点茶：John告诉她，之前他和他的搭档被分配到异国他乡遥远的沙漠里时，他们也会在酷热的午后喝这种茶。那地方连空气里都沸腾着热气。John从来没有提到任何细节：是哪个国家，或者他们在那里做了什么。但她还是喜欢这些故事，这意味着他那样信任她。  
Grace耸了耸肩。“我一直很喜欢各种食物。我刚搬到这里的时候，我研究了附近所有的外卖和餐厅。我觉得这样感觉有点像去度假，不过我不用离开家里。”  
John笑了。他在她左右的时候总是笑得更开心：从嘴角微微上翘变成了完整的笑脸，有时甚至会笑到露出牙齿。“多体验总是好的，”John说。  
Grace放下叉子。“啊，说到这个”她说。  
Grace把John领进卧室时，她几乎要以为他俩中有一个会退缩。这感觉和他们三个在一起是不一样的，仅仅是在Harold不在的时候让John坐在他们的床上，就已经让她有点自私地激动起来了。  
“你有什么想法？” John问道。他脱下鞋子和西装外套，卷起袖子，从睫毛下抬眼看着她。  
Grace想过要不要换件更漂亮的衣服，或者化点妆，打理一下头发。但现在她很高兴自己仍然穿着非常舒适的衣服：这些对John或Harold来说没有什么影响，这件事本身就令人高兴。  
“我想把你绑起来一会儿，”Grace说。“如果你觉得没问题的话。”  
Grace的话让John措手不及：他的表情从难以置信变成惊讶，随后又在几秒内泛起潮红。“好的，”他粗声粗气地说，“我会很舒服的。”  
Grace听到他的回答后松了一口气。“我也没有过很多段关系，”她承认，拿出了那个装着她早些时候准备的东西的盒子。“但我尝试过一些东西。” 她把那对带衬垫的手铐展示给他，John舔了舔嘴唇，好像他的嘴突然变得非常非常干燥。  
“如果有哪里不舒服的话，请告诉我，”Grace说，仔细检查John手腕周围的束缚。  
“别担心，我能承受得住，”John说。他只穿了一条四角内裤，趴在床上，伸开的双臂被绑在床头。  
John看起来太漂亮了：这个姿势显示了他肩膀和背部的肌肉线条。Grace仍然有点惊讶他同意了她这么做：她知道如果他不想的话，那副带衬垫的手铐远不能束缚住他，但他能把自己这样展示在她面前，就已经是一种令人惊讶的信任了。这让她的胸口感到刺痛。  
“我担心的不是这个，”Grace说着，调整了下眼罩。  
她已经准备好了一些可以使用的东西，柔软的围巾和羽毛，不同质地的衣服：比如面料粗糙的牛仔裤，和顺滑的丝绸。  
John抬起头。”“你确定不要我，嗯，做点什么吗？” 他问道，这已经不是第一次了。“你会很舒服的。”  
Grace笑了。她俯下身，在他的肩胛骨之间轻吻了一下。他抖了抖。“就让我来照顾你吧，”Grace说。“我早就想这么做了。让我来好吗？”  
这样的说法似乎更有效一些。“你想要什么都行，”John说。  
Grace从一条羊绒围巾开始：她用围巾擦过John背部、手臂和大腿的皮肤。  
第一次接触时，John惊讶地吸了一口气。“哦，”他说。  
他的肩膀几乎不知不觉地放松下来，Grace花了一会儿时间才明白为什么——他以为无论她做什么他都会疼，于是做好了准备忍受痛苦。Grace吞咽了下。他同意她把他绑起来，为了她的快乐而伤害自己，还向她保证他可以忍受。天啊。“说点什么吧，”Grace说。“这感觉好吗？”  
John听到了无助地呻吟着。“是的，”他说，声音闷在枕头里。  
她注意听着他的反应，观察他姿势的每一个变化。他喜欢柔顺的丝绸和光滑的皮革贴在皮肤上，也会在她的手触碰到他身上时深深地叹息。Grace用馥郁的精油给他按摩，感受着他在她的抚摸下融化：当她按摩他的肩膀，把精油推开在他皮肤上时，他不停地发出柔软、愉悦的声音。  
随后，Grace用毯子盖住他，为他解开手铐，摸了摸他的手腕查看有没有瘀伤。“我会在厨房待上大约五分钟，”她摸着他的肩膀说。“需要我拿掉眼罩吗？”  
John高兴地叹着气，“不用，这样挺好的，”他说。  
“如果你需要什么的话，我就在隔壁房间，门开着的，”Grace说。  
“嗯，我很好，”John说。  
她回来的时候，John已经睡着了，所以她放下准备好的托盘，爬上床躺在他身边。她把手放在他头上，轻轻地抚摸他，一边开始再次读那本小说。这次更容易了：她能感觉到John温暖、坚实地贴着她身边，这让她心里很踏实。  
过了一会儿，John转过头，用鼻子蹭蹭她手指，于是Grace把书收起来，让他坐起来。当她取下眼罩时，John眨眨眼睛，似乎有点迷茫，眼睛因为明亮的灯光眯了起来。  
“你喜欢巧克力吗？”Grace问。  
“喜欢，”John好奇地歪着头。  
“很好，”Grace微笑地说。  
她把托盘放在床上：她带来了巧克力，两个杯子和一瓶可爱的红酒。Grace掰下一块黑巧克力，递给John。John身体前倾，从她伸出的手掌中吃了下去，自觉地两手交叉放在背上。  
“你还想再绑一会吗？”Grace问。  
John看起来好像放松得要哭出来了。“求你了，”他说。  
她把他的双手反绑系在床柱上，然后继续喂他巧克力。她喂他小口小口喝红酒，和他从同一个杯子里分享。John舒服极了。过了一会儿，Grace再次放下托盘，然后蜷起身子环抱住他。她把头靠在John的胸膛上，John发出一些愉快的声音，沉浸在Grace怀里。  
Grace有一会儿甚至忘记了时间。她把床单裹在他们周围，温暖、安全又舒适，她睁开眼睛时好像看见Harold站在走廊里。  
Grace再次醒来时，坐直了身子看着John。他看起来完全放松下来了，处在一种她从未见过的踏实的状态里，仍然绑在床上，嘴唇沾着红酒。  
“你想要我解开它们吗？”她问道。  
John点了点头，于是她打开手铐，开始按摩他的手臂，帮他放松肌肉。John愉快地眨了眨眼睛。“谢谢你，”他说，轻松的语气仿佛让她心里的什么东西碎裂了。  
直到John把她拉近时，Grace才刚刚意识到自己在哭。她伏在他胸前抽泣着，一股一股的热泪冲刷过她的脸颊，她停不下来。  
“对不起，”她说，她的整个身体都在颤抖，“只是——这太难了，一切都这么难，这不是——我没法——你这么信任我，让我照顾你，我，我那么孤独，”Grace勉强挤出几句，然后又哭得说不出话了  
John什么也没说：他只是抱着她，抚摸她的头发，仔细地用被单盖好她，不让她着凉。自从Harold回到她的生活中，Grace一次也没有哭过，好像这些都在她的身体里逐渐累积起来，而现在像有人打开了压力阀门，她再也忍不住了。  
过了一会，眼泪停止了。她的头一跳一跳地疼，眼睛红肿着。她向John挪近了一点，John紧紧地抱住她，轻柔地，小心翼翼地吻了吻她的额头。“好了好了，没事的，”他说。如果她不是已经哭干了眼泪，现在就又要哭出来了。  
“他死了。他死了，”Grace说。“我知道他其实没有，但对我来说，他就是死了。这太可怕了，当时只有我一个人，现在这一切又这么。这么混乱，又复杂，我快认不出自己了。”  
John没有回答什么，她很高兴他没有。Grace擦了擦眼睛，小心地坐了起来。她担心John会同情地看着她，但他只是看起来忧心忡忡，还有点难过。  
“对不起，我哭得你满身都是，”Grace边说边从床头柜里拿出一些纸巾，擤着鼻涕。  
“我没事，”John说，“你感觉好点了吗？”  
她点点头。“感觉好点了，我好蠢啊。” “嘿，”John说，把一只手放在她的脸颊上。她靠了上去。“你永远不必道歉。我想陪在你身边。你不会再孤单了。”  
Grace能感觉到自己的下唇在颤抖，她只是靠在他身上，紧紧抓着他，直到她平静下来。John拉近她，隔着衣服抚摸她的背部，重复着安抚的动作，直到她靠在他肩膀上睡过去。  
Grace醒来的时候有点迷糊，头发粘在脸上。“现在几点了？” 她问道，把头从John的胸前抬起。  
“刚过十一点，”John温柔地说，把她凌乱的头发从脸上拨开。  
“你饿了的话，冰箱里有甜点，”Harold在门口说。他解开袖扣，轻轻把它们放在梳妆台上。他一定是刚到家。  
Grace想知道她脸上是不是红通通脏兮兮的，Harold有没有看出她哭过。他的眼睛扫了一下那副带衬垫的手铐，然后又扫了回去，心里掂量着。  
“我还真想来点甜点，”Grace注意到了Harold的表情，说道。她轻轻地推了推John的腿。“你能不能... ... ”  
“我马上回来，”John说，站起身来，伸手拿起浴袍裹在身上，然后去厨房。  
Harold仍然靠在梳妆台上，他冲她扬起了一条眉毛。  
“你马上要说些刻薄话了，”Grace坐起来说。她用手理了理头发。“我不认为John应该再受更多刺激。”  
Harold的表情软了下来。“我很高兴你想到了，”他说。“我刚才确实可能出于嫉妒会说些让自己后悔的不恰当的话。” “嫉妒？” Grace问道，不由自主地微笑着。“嫉妒他还是嫉妒我，Harold？”  
Harold的手指在梳妆台上敲着。“两者都有，”他承认。空气中暗流涌动，山雨欲来。“我一直在试着保持你我之间的距离，我觉得自己可能做错了。” “你刚才打算说什么？” 这感觉就像把手放在刀刃上，但她更喜欢这样的对话，而不是他们之间那种隐藏起利刃，充斥着善意的谎言的氛围。“你可能会后悔说的那些。”  
Harold凝视着她，好像又在掂量着什么似的。  
“我只想知道真相，”Grace说。  
“我本来想说，如果你们愿意的话，还有一枚订婚戒指可以用，”Harold说，声音平稳，但背后的含义却像鞭子一样爆裂开了。  
Grace冷笑着。“我很高兴你没当着John的面说出来。” “因为这可能会伤害到他？” “因为他可能会照着你的脸给你一拳，”Grace说。  
Harold又抓紧了手铐中间的链子。“你说得好像我不欠那一拳一样。”  
Grace不知道他们之间发生了什么变化，也不知道为什么他们突然停止用小心翼翼、深思熟虑的语言跟对方兜圈子，变成了现在这样。也许是她变了：也许她体内的某种锁坏了，大门打开，一切都暴露在阳光下。  
“我这么说又好像这样对John的伤害比对你的伤害大似的。”Harold字斟句酌：“我很高兴你有人可以倾诉，”他最后说。“我只是自私地希望那个人是我。”  
Grace拉长毛衣袖子，攥在手里。“你是认真的吗？” 她问道。“你想知道我难过的是吗？”  
Harold一动不动：“是的。”。  
Grace凝视着他左肩上方的某个位置。“差不多就是你...我以为你死了的时候。那感觉很...很疼，而我现在反应过来到底有多疼。”她看着他的脸。“你确定你想听这个？”  
Harold颤抖着吸了一口气。“我不想漏掉任何一个字，”他说。哦，她差点忘了：他可以有多勇敢，多坚韧。  
“我睡不着觉，”Grace说。她的声音变得平静，仿佛现在所有的感觉都已经从她身上抽离了。“我睡不着，因为我一直会梦到你，我一直醒着，埋在枕头里哭喊。我只有自己。我独自一人在那所房子里，没有人可以倾诉，因为你才是那个我可以说话的人，而你却走了。” 她又哭了，但声音很平稳。“有一次，我在浴室里昏过去，需要缝针。”  
Harold没有靠近她。他一动不动。她几乎看不出他是否还有呼吸。  
Grace把她太阳穴上的头发拨开，露出了那道薄薄的、凹凸不平的伤疤。“你知道我为什么晕倒吗？因为从某一刻起，我就没再吃过东西了。我不在乎。我也不饿，几天没吃东西，因为没有人提醒我，因为我不在乎。一天晚上，为了止痛，我喝了一整瓶伏特加，又吃了五片阿司匹林。我想‘哦，也许你明天就醒不过来了’，然后我想‘那又怎样’。” “Grace，”Harold说。他的声音听起来好像是皮肤下展开的瘀痕。  
“我希望我们之间好起来。我想原谅你，我真的想。我想再次快乐起来，”Grace说。她感到头晕，恐惧，浑身疼痛。“但这很困难，也很痛苦。你不能逃避这个。你也不能在我因为你没有处理好这件事而寻求安慰的时候怨恨我。”  
Harold有气无力地点点头。  
“你那边不一样，”Grace说。“你知道我很安全，你没有像我失去你那样失去我。我为你的朋友感到难过，真的，但是你要明白，对我来说就是这样，我失去你的感觉和你失去他一样，有时候我甚至都认不出那个回到我身边的人。”  
“对不起，Grace。我很抱歉我没有尽一切努力去弥补，”Harold说。“我会改的。我会——“他谨慎地停下来。“你想要什么？” 随后他问道。“现在，你想要我做什么？”  
“我想我需要你离开，”Grace说，声音颤抖着。“就今晚，我不能——我现在没有精力处理这件事。”  
“是的，”Harold说，“当然。”  
他在门口转过身来。  
“Harold，”Grace说。  
他停了下来。  
“我希望这能成功，但我自己做不到。我已经尽力了，现在轮到你了。这一切都靠你了，”Grace说。  
他走后，Grace擦了擦脸，凝视着卧室的阴影。当感觉到John的手放在自己肩膀上时，她克制住自己躲闪的冲动：她已经忘记了他还在那里。  
他给她拿了一碗冰淇淋和一把银色的勺子。Grace一望便知这是她最爱的口味。  
“你想自己呆一会吗？” John问道。“或者，你知道，完全离开？”  
“对不起，把你也牵扯进来” 她抚摸着他的脸颊说。  
“Grace，我很幸运能成为你和Harold生活中的一部分。” 他停顿了一下。“我很抱歉，我没能——当他第一次告诉我你的事时，我没能想到这对你意味着什么。”  
Grace勉强露出一丝微笑。“现在你知道了？” John点点头。她紧握着他的手。“别离开我，”她说。

第三部分

“你是怎么做到的? ” Grace问道。她抚摸着房间中央的透明板子上贴着的光面照片，服务器轻轻地嗡嗡作响。“这台机器，你是怎么造出来的? ”  
从Grace所听到的判断，图书馆似乎并不真正指一个地方：她脑海里的是一间隐蔽的办公室，或者是在一排又一排一模一样的房子间隐藏起来的公寓。Harold可能是用了个令人误解的比喻。当Harold带着她穿过高高的门厅，穿过散落一地的书海时，感觉就像个梦一样：现在你可以得到足够多的信息做出选择了，他说。那时她还不知道他是什么意思。  
现在，她站在他摆满电脑显示器的办公桌前，John斜靠在沙发上假装在读书，其实却一页也没有翻动。Grace明白了。她要选择是否想要这些，是否能接受把这作为她生活的一部分。  
Harold坐在书桌旁的椅子上，看着她。“我花了很长时间才整理好，”他说。她不是这个意思，但他大概也知道。  
“他有没有让你在我进来之前把枪都藏好? ” Grace问道，转向John。  
John的耳尖微微发红，她笑了。Harold不赞同地看了John一眼。  
“我还清扫了架子上的灰尘，”John热心地补充道，修长的四肢伸展开来，衬衫的前几个扣子是开着的，衣领敞开着。Grace突然看到了在一次脱险之后，Harold把John压在沙发上，肾上腺素飙升的画面，John的皮肤紧贴着光滑的皮革。她摇摇头，把这画面从脑海中赶走。  
“你能给我讲讲她吗? ” Grace问道，对着贴在玻璃板上的照片示意了下。这是一个五十多岁的女人的照片，黑色的头发向后扎成一个马尾辫。  
“她叫安德里亚 · 希金斯，我们有理由相信她可能有生命危险，”Harold说。他在显示屏上点开几个窗口，Grace坐在他旁边的椅子上，准备倾听。  
晚饭后，Grace递给Harold一杯酒，说：“John和我可以洗碗，你要不要回去休息一下？” Harold这样聪明的人自然领会了如此明显的暗示，退回到客厅里。  
“这是你的主意吗? ” Harold一离开听力范围，Grace立刻问道，手上一边擦洗着盘子，然后递给John。他抬了抬眉毛。“你应该知道，如果是我，我会自己从头开始做那道汤，”他凑过来小心翼翼地说：“晚餐应该是Harold从一家餐馆叫的外卖。”  
“别闹了，”Grace忍俊不禁。她用一条擦碗布打了下John的胳膊，John的笑声低沉愉悦。“你知道我是什么意思。图书馆，他突然决定让我知道了。是你的主意吗? ”  
John的脸色变得严肃起来。“他以前提到过，”John说。“他以前担心如果你牵扯太多，可能会面临严重的危险。但那天，他说他想通了，他没有权利对你隐瞒这些事情；如果你选择参加的话，你应该知道你要面对的是什么。” “参加? ” Grace问道，“当然了，我可有许多有用的技能，能帮得上忙呢。”  
她的心跳仿佛漏了一拍。她想了解图书馆那些事，所有的一切，但除此之外她并没有想过：她知道了以后要做些什么。  
John收起擦碗巾，握住她的胳膊。“嘿，”他轻轻地说。她紧张的反应可能有点太明显了，让他也跟着紧张起来。“你知道我不会让你出事的，对吧？Harold也不会。”  
Grace点点头。“我知道，我担心的不是这个。只是。我本来做好准备永远都不知道你在做什么了，而现在我已经看到了一部分。不知怎么，就更有实感了。我知道了你们在帮助别人，我也很想知道我要怎么加入进来。”  
John微笑着。他的手抚摸着她的手臂。“我们一定能找到办法的，”他说，“我觉得他只是想确保在一切都太晚之前给你一个选择的机会。”  
Grace皱了皱眉：“这是什么意思? ”  
John看起来有点不舒服，他摸着后颈。“嗯，我知道你们两个有一阵关系不太好？ 我想Harold已经明白，你不会无限期地等着他作出补偿。”  
Grace下意识地想到，“当然，我永远不会离开他，你在说什么? ”。但在这个念头之后一些其他事情的碎片随之而来：假的坟墓，几年之后Harold出现在她家门口的时候，防火墙意味着有一个必须被保护的系统，我希望你像我信任你一样信任我。  
“他到底说了什么? ” Grace问道。她隐约感觉到洗碗后的水在顺着自己的手往下滴。  
“‘我已经意识到，Grace不会无限期地等着我做出补偿'，”John说，Grace不得不对着John微笑，他那无助的、无休止的温柔表情。  
“我能抱抱你吗? ” Grace问道，重复着她之前在不同的情况下说过的话，那时他们也像这样肩并肩地站在水槽前，John还在无比谨慎地考虑他要怎样融入他们的生活，他是不是从他们身上夺走了什么东西。  
Grace从他高兴地上翘的嘴角和他张开双臂欢迎她的样子中读出了答案。她靠近去拥抱他，把头靠在他的胸前。

只要她还活着，Grace就永远不会厌倦这些：Harold的手在身后慢慢地拉开她裙子的拉链，John柔软的嘴唇和她贴在一起，他的皮肤在她手指下温暖的触觉。John脱得只剩下短裤，在抽屉里翻来翻去找润滑剂。  
“我想提个建议，”Harold说，这时John还没来得及脱掉衣服，选定一个姿势躺在床上，清楚地表达自己对顺从的热情。  
John抬头看着他，手里拿着一瓶润滑油和一包避孕套。他专心地听着。  
“John，我在想，”Harold说，Grace花了一点时间才看出他肩膀上的紧张，下巴也紧绷着。“我们能不能不按通常那样来做，你愿不愿意在上面一次。”  
Grace可以看到John在听到Harold的话时瞳孔放大了，在怀疑和欲望之间滑稽地撕扯着。在他们在一起的任何时候，Harold从来没有这样建议过，甚至连一根手指或者一个玩具都没有。这个想法让Grace的腹股沟里的血液翻滚着涌上来。  
John张了张嘴，但发不出任何声音。Grace有点担心他会因为想到操Harold的画面，因为Harold提出了这个而晕过去。  
“Harold，要知道，你不需要证明任何东西，”Grace说，压抑着自己的欲望，尽量客观地评价着这个问题。“如果你愿意放开一些控制，我们可以做一些不涉及——”  
“插入的事? ”Harold歪着头问道。  
John的呼吸听上去像是哮喘要发作了。  
Harold从John手中拿过润滑剂，仔细地想了想。“我并不介意这个行为本身，或者它可能的意味，”他说，语气和他们讨论艺术、技术或政治时没什么两样。“嗯，我作为肛交的接受者，我的经验是，可以说有限的。而且还有些身体上的限制可能需要解决。” “我永远不会，”John说，声音出奇地粗粝，“我们永远不会伤害你。”  
Harold看着他，慢慢地眨着眼睛，好像没听懂他在说什么。“当然，这根本不是问题所在，”他温和地说。他伸出一只手，放在John的脸颊上，John靠在上面，转过头来用嘴摩擦Harold的手掌。  
“我只是想说，我可能需要更多的...努力和耐心，才能进入你们很轻易就能达到的状态。我不知道你们两个是否愿意至少尝试一下。”  
Grace几乎没有忍住笑出声来。“Harold，”她说，“John已经快要因为这个想法就直接射出来了，我不认为我们的同意是什么问题。”她确保没有把重音放在“我们”上：她相信Harold会自己决定他想要什么，以及他觉得怎样做才舒服。“我只是不想让你觉得必须证明点什么，或者强迫自己为了我们而进行某种信任练习。”  
Harold把手从John的脸上滑开。“看着John交出控制权有一定的吸引力，”Harold说。他裤子的前面撑了起来，显然也同意这个想法。“我发现自己也这样做的想法，嗯，非常诱人。”他终于说了出来。  
仅仅是想到对Harold来说，要请求他们这样做，要把自己那样交到他们手里所需要的信任和勇气，Grace就已经被它背后的分量弄得头重脚轻了。“我爱你，”她突然坚定地说，Harold的肩膀上的某种东西转变成了确定的。  
“你想要我吗？” Harold问道，一边解开了背心，John用一只手捂住脸，下身勃起，无助地呻吟着。

Grace不太相信John在目前的状态下能够处理好准备工作，而不会自己直接射出来，所以她开始自己做这件事。Harold脱掉了衣服在床上坐下时，Grace深深地、骄傲地吻了他，为他肯承认自己的需求和脆弱，这种感情难以描述。  
Harold试图趴下，她把一只手放在他的胳膊上。“如果可以的话，或许，仰面躺着？ 我想看到你的脸。”  
John坐在他们旁边的床上，Grace给他戴上了阴茎环(“我认为在这种情况下这样做是明智的，”她说，John在她戴上阴茎环时呜咽着，皮肤在她的手下热得发烫)，发出一种带着渴望的、微小的声音。  
她帮助Harold躺好：用枕头支撑他的背部，他的双腿在舒服的范围内尽可能向上抬，臀部被另一个枕头轻轻地支撑起来。他很硬了，肚子上的皮肤泛出一种可爱的红色，Grace在他身上靠了一会儿，亲吻他，用手抚慰地划过他的皮肤。然后她在手指上挤了点润滑剂。“凉，”她警告说，但是当她把润滑剂涂在他的入口处时，他并没有畏缩，任由她的食指尖抵着那里。  
Grace为John这样做过很多次了，但对他这样却完全不同。John会轻而易举地在她的触摸下打开自己；而Harold则会时不时地紧张起来，小心翼翼地控制着呼吸。对于John来说，这很容易：他喜欢她的触摸、渴望着它，他会放松地含住她的手指，头向后仰，闭着眼睛。他在她的手指上挺动，贪婪地想要更多，有时候她会就这样让他释放，用她的手指慢慢地、甜蜜地操他，直到他在她身下呜咽、颤抖。  
但另一方面，Harold像牡蛎一样紧紧地夹着，双手紧紧地抓住床单。Grace可以清楚地看到他脸上的不适，所以她退了出来，双手放在他的大腿上。“Harold。”  
Harold看着她，好像有点迷惑，双腿微微颤抖着。“没什么，”他说话的动作太快了，下巴上的肌肉抖动着。她轻轻地抚摸着他的双腿，他把它们放了下来，深呼一口气。  
“嘿，你现在还好吗？” Grace问道，在他的膝盖上留下一个吻。他的大腿外侧有一块疤痕，摸起来有点粗糙。  
“嘿，”Harold说，听起来有点茫然。“抱歉，我表现不太好。”  
“我喜欢接受挑战，”Grace温柔地说。她吻了吻Harold大腿内侧的皮肤，Harold叹了口气，仰起脖子。  
Grace一点点继续下去，让他逐渐适应扩张，让他克服心理障碍让自己放松下来。他们花了很长时间，显然也缓解了John的急切感。他正躺在Harold身边，用鼻子蹭着他的喉咙，抚摸着他的胸膛；而Harold也在身体允许的范围内尽可能转过头，在Grace往炙热内加入第二根手指的时候把脸藏了起来。  
Harold猛地吸了一口气，全身紧绷，随后又放松下来。  
“嘘，你做得很好，”Grace说。  
John从Harold的胸前一路吻到他的肚子，用嘴盖住Harold贴在肚子上的阴茎，它依然硬着。John用舌头舔上头部，挑逗着小口的时候，Harold倒抽一口气。  
“我想试试，”John声音沙哑地说。“可以吗? ”  
Harold猛地点了点头，显然已经说不出话了。Grace挪到一边，在Harold的两腿之间给John腾出地方，然后John微笑着弯下腰，含住了Harold。当John舔他的时候，Harold发出一种介乎哭泣和呻吟之间的声音。Grace颤抖着把手放在自己的两腿之间，用掌根按摩着自己的阴蒂。Harold在John身下发出绝望的声音，他的阴茎抽搐着，前液在肚子上洒得到处都是。  
“求你了，”过了一会儿，他艰难地说，“我想——我想要，”John抬起头来看着他，脸上满是他的爱、温柔和无尽的奉献。  
Grace的动作已经非常小心了，但John有过之而无不及。他用上了很多润滑剂，在把自己阴茎圆润的头部抵上Harold的入口以后几乎一动不动。Harold现在已经迫不及待了，眼角溢出了泪水。“求你了，”他说，“求你，”但John只是勉强挤了进去。Grace爬过去亲吻Harold，手指爱抚着他的头发。  
“没事的，Harold，John会好好照顾你，”Grace说，感觉到Harold的身体颤抖着。  
John小心翼翼地一寸一寸地往前推，双手放在Harold的大腿上。他的表情无比专注，Grace很想知道，忍住不向前推进、挺动要消耗多大的意志力。  
“哦，天啊，”当John往里挤时，Harold喘着粗气，整个身体都在颤抖。“John，哦。”  
John看起来像是已经灵魂出窍了，有种古怪的平静，然后他轻轻地改变角度，又向里推了一点，Harold的身体整个绷了起来。  
“是的，哦，就这样，”Harold说，Grace把额头靠上他的，汗水滑腻而滚烫，他紧紧地抓住她，手牢牢放在她肩膀上固定住自己。  
John一直挺进到根部，发出了一声甜美、低沉的呻吟。然后他专注地动了起来，Harold的手紧紧地抓住Grace的肩膀，他几乎要喘不上气来。John的动作十分流畅，缓慢得令人心痛，的眼睛一直盯着Harold的脸。  
John的每一次抽动都会碰到那个点上，Harold抽着气啜泣起来，然后John继续调整着位置，每一次都碾过Harold的前列腺，逼得他大声呻吟起来。Grace从来没有听到过Harold发出那样的声音：他放弃了克制，破碎而坦诚。  
“求你让我射出来吧，”Harold粗鲁而急切地对她说，于是Grace伸手下去握住他的阴茎，配合着John的抽插巧妙地抚摸着他。  
没过多久，Harold就抽着气射在她的手上，全身一下子软了下来。John发出轻微的声音然后停住了，汗珠顺着太阳穴流了下来。他用了强大的意志力，试图把自己抽出来。这时Harold在他身下动了动。  
“不，请不要，”Harold说，他的声音沙哑而粗糙。“射在我里面，John。”  
John闭上眼睛，好像要把自己从边缘拉回来似的，然后他又开始操Harold，随着他接近高潮，一开始浅浅的抽插逐渐急切了起来。  
“我们想听到你的声音，John，”Grace说，她的一只手放在两腿之间抚摸着自己。Harold在她身边颤抖着，精疲力竭的阴茎食髓知味地抽搐着。  
John呜咽着发出一种低沉而急切的声音，又插了几下，然后颤抖着停住了。  
在这之后，John取下阴茎环，爬到床头坐在Grace的两腿之间，轻轻推开了她的手。在他开始舔弄，把她的阴蒂吸进嘴里的时候，Grace长出一口气向后靠去，而Harold还在她身边喘着粗气，软成一滩，精疲力竭。  
她来得很快，一只手紧紧抓住John的头发。然后，她把他拉过来亲吻，他的下巴上亮晶晶的。她能在他嘴里尝到自己的味道。  
他们想办法让Harold摇摇晃晃地走进浴室：Grace和他一起走进淋浴间，用温热的水把他彻底清洗干净，按摩他脖子和大腿上的肌肉以防止酸痛，John负责换上床单。  
Harold异常温顺，处于一种近乎半睡半醒的状态：他任由他们照顾他，给他洗澡，之后把他推倒在柔软干净的床单上，夹在中间。Grace和John在他身上慷慨地留下亲吻和爱抚，把他拥在他们中间  
“谢谢你们，”Harold勉强说了一句，然后他的眼皮开始打架，沉入梦乡。  
“你今天表现得太好了，”Grace说。她抓住John的手去亲吻他的指关节。John神采奕奕地看着她，神情明亮而自豪，之后在Harold身边躺下准备睡觉。  
Grace亲了亲Harold的太阳穴，握住他的手，勾住他们的手指，这样她就可以紧紧抓住他们两个，她一生中最爱的两个人。  
“晚安，”John捏了捏她的手。  
Grace把头靠在Harold的胸膛上，听着他的心跳。“晚安，John，”她说。

后记

“你喜欢这幅画吗? ” Grace一边凑近了欣赏画上的笔触一边问道：那是明亮的红色和黄色，中间有一条锋利的海蓝色线条，像地平线、天空或海洋。  
女人回过头来，吓了一跳。紧张的氛围像静电一样笼罩着她。“不好意思，我对艺术一窍不通，”她挤出紧张的微笑。她的声音很好听，Grace想。她的面孔漂亮而苍白，下巴和太阳穴上布着淤青。  
“哦，但也不需要，”Grace说。她的耳机里没有声音。走廊里只有画廊的保安在打瞌睡。“我认为，艺术更多的是唤起情感，而不仅仅是批判性分析。”  
那位女士环视着房间。现在是星期二的上午，她们是周围唯一的游客。Grace从包里拿出一本折叠起来的光面小册子。“如果你有兴趣的话，这位艺术家这周末会参加一个开幕式，上面会展示她的一些作品，”Grace说。“其实我在考虑和我们共同的朋友一起去。”  
女人松了一口气。“你是和John一起的，”她如释重负地说。从Grace手中接过小册子时，她的手颤抖着。“我还没来得及感谢他，他——” 一滴眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下来，她用袖子拭去。“要不是他，我可能已经死了。” “我一定会告诉他的，艾琳，”Grace说。她们一起看着那幅画。Grace脑海中想着John和Harold在图书馆听着的样子，房间里的灰尘像细碎的金子般漂浮在空气中。“你丈夫会因为他的所作所为而坐很长时间的牢。”  
艾琳紧闭双唇。“你不了解他。你不知道他有什么样的朋友。他很快就会出来的，而且会很生气——” 她双臂交叉放在胸前。Grace想要抚摸她，给她安慰，但她害怕自己会吓到艾琳，让她更加退缩。  
“抱歉，不是说我不感激，”她很快地说。“但我以前也尝试过开始新生活，每次他都能找到我。”  
Grace注视着那些跳跃的色彩。她本人不太喜欢抽象艺术，但她仍然喜欢这幅画：能让她想起日出，想起象征着勇敢的新起点。“我刚刚递给你的小册子的第三页上贴着一把银色的小钥匙。它能打开宾州车站的一个保险箱。密码是3-0-0-4。你能重复一遍吗? ”  
艾琳的眼睛一直盯着那幅画，手里紧握着那本小册子。宾州车站，保险箱，密码3-0-0-4. “很好，”Grace轻声说，“你会在里面看到一个手提箱，里面有一本护照，上面是个新的名字，有一张符合它的出生证明和其他官方记录，还有足够的钱来重新开始。千万不要再用旧护照或手机了。你离开画廊以后就立刻把这些东西处理掉。只从家里带走最基本的必需品，确保这些东西不能把你和你的旧身份联系起来。选择一个目的地，用这笔钱买机票。不要用信用卡，所有都用现金支付。”  
艾琳颤抖着深吸一口气。“一个全新的开始，”她说。  
“你还有什么问题吗? ”Grace问。  
有那么一会儿，看起来艾琳好像会伸出手来，搂住Grace的脖子，但是她只是擦了擦眼睛，然后把宣传册叠起来放进包里。“谢谢你，”她说，“我甚至不知道你的名字。”  
Grace顿了顿。“你可以叫我芬奇夫人，”她最后说。

当Grace回到图书馆的时候，John和Harold蹩脚地装出一副很忙的样子：John擦着一把已经在一闪一闪反射着灯光的步枪，而Harold则对着电脑屏幕皱眉。  
“进行得非常顺利，”Grace高兴地说。她把包放在Harold的桌子上，俯下身去啄吻John的嘴唇，甜蜜而熟悉。  
Harold坐在椅子上转向她，她咧嘴一笑，拽着他的领带也给了他一个吻。“我还以为你会派John去做秘密保镖呢，”Grace说。“谢谢你让我独自完成这个任务。”  
Harold轻笑了一声说道：“如果我当时认为有可能会发生危险，我会这么做的。要知道，你有可能受伤。” “我知道，”Grace说，翻了翻眼睛：“学着接受赞美吧，Harold。”  
John放下了手里的武器。他带着难以掩饰的骄傲对她咧嘴一笑。“你会成为一个厉害的间谍的，”他说，Grace笑着坐在他的腿上。  
“你得教我怎么玩百家乐，”她说。John的手放在她的背上很暖和，她靠在他身上。  
Harold看着他们，脸上带着愉快的表情。“顺便说一句，我怎么不知道我们已经结婚了，”他说。  
“芬奇太太? ” John贴着Grace的耳朵说。他听起来很高兴。“我喜欢这个。”  
Grace笑了。“也许很快我就会成为在你耳机里给你指令的声音，”她说，享受着John因此而颤抖的感觉，尽管房间的温度很暖。  
Harold从椅子上站起来，走向他们。他用手指抚摸着John的脸，然后俯下身去亲吻Grace的头顶。“如果你想的话，也许我们应该考虑结婚戒指，”他几乎是心不在焉地说。然后，他的手指滑进John敞开的衣领，触摸着他的喉结：“三个，当然。”  
John听到这个，发出细小的渴求声，合上的眼皮颤抖着。  
“当然了，”Grace说。她吻了吻John的脸颊。Harold的左手放在她的肩膀上，他的大拇指在她的皮肤上轻轻地划着圆圈。  
John靠近Grace，用鼻子蹭着她的喉咙，脸藏在她的头发里。“操我，”他说，“你们俩谁都行。求你们。”  
Grace把头转向Harold。柔和的光线透过窗户射进来，Harold的手上还带着那杯茶的余温。他吻了她，她心里泛起了安定的感觉：他不叫Harold Martin，也不叫Harold Finch，但这些从来都不重要。也许，Grace认为，这就是她意识到的：了解哪些是重要的事，然后紧紧地抓住。  
“我们回家吧，亲爱的，”Grace说。

完

[译注1]：这里原文没有写Now， 应该是漏掉了。擅自加上。


End file.
